


狐说

by Shadowmancer



Series: 画窗夜声 [3]
Category: Alice Nine, Bandom, Jrock
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/M, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 41,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmancer/pseuds/Shadowmancer
Summary: 一只情商低的狐狸，一个心思多的人





	1. Chapter 1

天野瞅一眼递过来的银票，噗哧一乐。“好贵的一颗头。”

“买的不光是你的刀。”

“哦？”

“不是今日，不是明日，连我也说不准该何时下手。要等。”

天野接了那张纸掖进怀里。一个愿打一个愿挨，还轮不到他替买主肉疼。

自称小原的人起身整整衣裳。“走吧。”

“既然不是今日，不是明日。”天野往后仰去。斟酒姑娘一弯肩窝，最适合盛放昏沉头脑。“那我为何要起？”

“雪大了。”

夜已深，窗纸却泛白。天野明白他的意思：明早积雪怕能到腰。再不动身，得翻过年去才能有船家了。

“催命鬼。大冷天儿的，你拿什么赔我美酒佳人？”

“车上备了两坛竹叶青。泥封都没开。”

天野抚刀大笑。和聪明人打交道，最是惬意。“酒有了，你长得也不赖，走走走。去哪？”

小原从进门起就摆着张温吞脸。听到这话倒是一怔，不知该惊该恼。“皇城。”

天野顿了顿。“你买的这颗头，莫不是顶着黄笺子？”

“我拿天下来做什么？”

“也是。天下虽妙，只能看，不能吃。”

候在门口的小仆踮了足尖才把伞举过小原头顶。雪下得猛，衬得他整个人只剩双眼睛，咕噜转。

“宽人，怎么只带了一把伞？”小原皱眉，语气倒是轻柔。被训了的孩子一缩头，这才往天野方向瞟来。

“走得急忘了。他又不是个面人儿，还怕冻坏了？”

小原不作声。把伞往天野手里一塞，自己先趟进雪里。宽人赶紧解了外氅追过去。天野望着这俩一脚高一脚低地走远，挠挠头：这唱的是哪一出？

  


  


皇城喧闹，数九寒天依旧人来人往。小原的寓所隐在一弯小巷深处，石阶之上积雪未扫。车停了也无人迎接，还是宽人跳下去开门。小原看天野好奇神色，淡淡一笑。“我怕吵，除了宽人。家里就留了几个粗使下人。你多担待。”

天野心里嘀咕这人难道是哄我来打杂？进了门一看，却不是他想象的落败景致。转过一片梅花林就是正厅，地下暖炉生得旺旺的，走进去就觉得浑身畅快。墙上只悬了一幅字，别无装饰。

“我这里客人少。缺了什么，或有照顾不周的，你尽管说。”

饭毕，宽人领天野去西厢。室内素净一如正厅，青石地纤尘不染。也不等作客人的说什么，宽人就欠身出去了，态度冷得很。

  


  


在小原家住了大半月，闷是闷些，吃喝不愁。他这金主年纪轻轻，却活得像个老头子。每日戌时一过就歇了，雷打不动。家里不请堂会不抹骨牌，憋得天野抽了个空子就往外跑。一来二去成了城南欢喜楼的常客，又和芳华胡同里一个唱正旦的男孩子打得火热。

这天赶了晚场回来，不防有人在房门口等着。黑灯瞎火的，又穿白，天野看他一把湿头发松松绾着，骇笑。“你这是扮离魂还是夜奔呢？吓死人。”

小原不答腔，做个手势让他跟上。两人穿回廊，进后院，转到一座假山石面前。小原摁了个机关，那石头就让出条路来。越往里走倒越亮堂，最里头是个四四方方单间。靠墙的条桌上供了个香炉，其他摆设桌椅全无。

天野打个哈欠。“你要参禅，何苦拉上我？”

对方把屋角设的线香点燃，还真就在地上盘腿打坐。一双眼从下往上望过来，黑得发青。他说你看仔细了，别分心。天野眯了眼：早就觉出这家里有些古怪。不看个究竟岂不可惜？

小原一张脸木着，眼神恍惚起来。天野先还以为他只是看呆了，接着就发觉他身下那团黑影，像煮沸了的水，动荡不宁。一眨眼那黑影竟然贴地遁去，从门下悄无声息滑脱走了。

再看小原在地上坐得笔直，动也不动。天野倒抽一口冷气，在他面前摆摆手，他眼都不眨。

世上千奇百怪见得多了，这架势倒是头一遭。天野心头突突乱跳，想起下山之前，师兄千叮咛万嘱咐，说他近两年会有个大坎。冷汗出了一背，肚里倒激得胆壮，终归是不信邪。天野从靴筒里摸出短刀，笑嘻嘻逼到小原鼻尖。

“等我把你眉毛剃个精光，看你还故弄玄虚不。”又想早该向欢喜楼的姑娘们讨盒胭脂，给这人染个猴屁股。

线香下去了一小半，天野眼角瞟见有什么东西一动。他握紧刀柄。却是那片黑影从天顶簌簌滑下，绕着小原转了一圈，像极了一只老鼠。小原身子一震，两眼倒翻上去，几乎摔倒。他合眼深吸一口气，脸上逼出些血色，还是撑不住咳了出来。他拿袖子捂了嘴，天野却早闻到腥气。

他咳几声，垂手把袖口攒在掌心，站起来去开门，低低地和等在外面的宽人说了什么，又把门掩上。

小原回头看天野一脸活见鬼表情，摆摆手。“这里不是说话地方，我们先上去。”

两人出了后院，不去正厅却往南走。进了屋只见一壁的书，桌上摆了半局棋。宽人从侧门进来，红漆托盘上放了一壶酒，一钟茶。小原说天晚了，催着宽人去睡。天野等着那孩子咚咚走远，给自己斟了酒。

“你这是想瞒他？”

“宽人同我一处长大。”喝了口茶，小原的脸色缓了过来。“这些旧事，他不乐意听。”

天野托了腮等他说下去。小原倒也爽快。“算起来，你我可是半个同行，都是替人消灾。”

“黑道白道上排得出名头的，没有你小原二字。”

“先人立下毒誓，头两条就是不扬名，不传外。”说到这里他住了口，也不知想到了什么，怔怔的。

“第三条呢？”

“没什么第三条。影杀这法子太阴损，我家人丁不旺，也是必然。”

天野摊手在椅上摆个大字。“跳神也看过了，故事也听了。你找我来，到底为何？”

“小原氏百年，一家之主没有个善终的。”小原拨拨盖碗里的茶叶。“我想给自己找个痛快死法。”

天野满腹疑团豁然开朗，差点笑岔气。“一两砒霜，岂不比我这刀便宜？”

“我说了，时机未到。”


	2. Chapter 2

开春一过，接连几个艳阳天，护城河上的冰筏子就不敢走了。小原自然不知道这些，只觉得在廊下站着，风不像上月那样扎人脸。

恰巧天野踱着步子过来，俩人打个照面。虽说有些暖意，他只穿一件夹袍，下面单裤快靴，竟是丝毫不觉冷。之前让宽人送了好几件狐皮的猞猁的冬衣过去，全被他原封不动退了回来。说毛扎扎的，不惯，一穿就打喷嚏。

天野也不避，笑嘻嘻往他身后瞟。“你家那个拼命三郎呢？”

小原知道他指的是宽人，这形容倒也恰当。“赶早出去了。”

天野眼睛一转，过来拖了他袖子就走。小原愣给带出去五六步才回神。“你做什么？”

“二月二龙抬头。你不去赶庙会，成天闷在家里有什么意思？我打量你那好管家，也是偷空出去玩了。”

小原懒得驳他。自己心思不定，也真看不进书。干脆由他拉扯着进了城。天野不是本地人，穿街过巷倒走得熟溜。头一站就到了旧码头：那里从前朝起就是淘古玩字画的地方，出了名的一日能消百万钱。现在应着节气，街道两旁密密麻麻新起了一溜铺子，幌子打到人头顶，卖什么油糕，鲜馄饨，过水面，热气腾腾，叫卖吆喝声不绝于耳。天野先要了两大串冰糖葫芦，塞给小原一串，自己鼓着腮帮子一顿大嚼。一路走过去风卷残云，嘴没停过。小原先还看看周围测字卖膏药的，最后就只望着天野发笑。“饱了么？知道的说你胃口好，不知道的说我这主人家克扣客人。”

天野饱嗝打得肆无忌惮。“吃饱了喝足了，哪天挨刀子也没遗憾。”

小原眉眼和煦，真乐起来倒也一团孩气。“是我疏忽了，该把你安置在欢喜楼。吃饱喝足醉卧温柔乡，才对了你的脾性。”

“是不是宽人嚼我的舌根子? 这孩子，怎么婆婆妈妈。”天野斜瞟他，小原笑而不答。

“话又说回来，欢喜楼哪是长住的地方？那百合香烧的，活人也给折腾成熏肉。”

小原挑眉。“人说立地成佛。你放下屠刀，可去作说书先生。”

远远一声吆喝，人群突然呼啦啦往两边倒。被踩了鞋的咒骂声，孩子喊娘声汇成一片。天野手搭凉棚往西看：一乘两人小轿忽悠忽悠当街走来。寻常的绿绒轿，旁边四名侍卫护送，一色黑衣黑裤手摁腰刀，走得目不斜视。另有一位云鬓少女在前头，两手捧着一柄宫灯，纱面上两个金字：通达。

原本推推攘攘的人群忽地静了，垂手埋头等这一行人过去。天野压低嗓子，拉拉小原衣角。“通达？这是个官儿？”

小原不及答话，那轿子已经走到面前。冷不丁轿帘一动，窗口上露出来一张脸圆圆的，看不真年纪。天野和轿里的人对上眼，两人目光都是一跳，又赶紧错开去。轿子走过去了两三个人才听到帘子落下来的声音。

天野心里像塞了棉絮一样，堵得慌又理不出个头绪。一回头，小原似笑非笑看着自己。“这回该我笑话你。通达监正是天子脚下的红人，你居然不知道？”

“没人买他的脑袋，我才懒得打听。”

“他是从东洋来修学的。精于西历，‘易’读得也通。入宫后封了监正，专管天文历法。上头出入行宫，册封妃嫔都要先问他。”

天野默默点头，记下了那张娃娃脸。

两人循着原路往回走。泥人儿，云片糕什么的抱了满怀。快到家门口，远远看见一个人在石阶上来回打转。走近了一瞧果然是宽人。小原想起早上‘拼命三郎’的话，更觉好笑。“就算天要塌下来，不能进屋等？”

宽人不言语，递过来一封信。小原看到封皮上熟悉不过的一笔楷书，脸色沉了下来。“放书房吧。”

天野见他讳莫如深，也不多问。

  


  


宽人端着茶过来，小原正背着手迎窗站着读那封信。他指指小原手里的东西。“都说了些什么？”

“老话。又催我成家呢。”

宽人咬了下唇。“一味拖着，也不是办法。”

“你也来跟着急？”小原把信就着烛火烧了。

“你做事向来有分寸，怎么就单单这一桩…”

“有些事，你不要多问。”小原看宽人脸唰地涨得通红，过去拍了拍他肩。“我是为你好。’

宽人攘开他手扭头就走，把书房门摔得震天响。小原苦笑：他这个小仆什么都好，就是心太实，易喜易怒藏不住事。

  


  


天野合衣躺在床上，支着耳朵听着宅子里的动静。先是宽人脚步匆匆关门上锁，渐渐的连钥匙撞击的响动也没了。他翻身坐起，扒窗口往外瞧：灯火全无，一声咳嗽不闻，显然都睡沉了。

今晚好月亮。天野伸个懒腰。是该出去透透气。

手落下来，身上那件棉袍散了一地，人却不见了。一眨眼的功夫，衣服堆里探出来一只毛茸茸的脑袋，眯着两只碧绿的眼睛 \--- 通身的毛油光发亮，没有一丝杂色，是只火狐。 

狐狸抖抖耳朵，撒欢儿在地上转了一圈。许久不显真身，憋闷死了。它舔舔前爪，极爱惜的姿态。又回头恋恋不舍地看了看身后拖着的尾巴：九条，像裙裾一样散成一个蓬松的半圆。狐狸从来都是爱好皮相的动物，九尾狐更是如此。要把尾巴收起来，真是舍不得。

天野嘟嘟囔囔地卧倒，把下巴搁在爪子上，长吁一口气。九条尾巴扬起，孔雀翎一样唰地展开，落下来时已经变成了一条。 他站起来，脊背躬着悄没声跳上床，又从床头一跃出窗，轻巧落地。

化为人身的时候只是觉得这宅子怪僻静的。现在抬起鼻子一嗅，严严实实地打了个喷嚏 \--- 好重的腥。狐族嗜血，都被这气味激得竖了脖颈上的毛，嘶嘶吸气。他不再迟疑，撒脚直奔芳华胡同。

弥雅刚从台上下来，正用香胰子洗着脸上的妆。一抬眼，镜子里多了张尖尖狐脸，吓了一大跳，差点砸了手里的东西。天野不等他开口，劈头就问：“这城里居然有通达监正这号人物，你可知道？”

弥雅一颗心落回原处。“我说出了什么大事，值得你露了尾巴。”

“他认出了我真身，这还不是大事？”

“你以为人家是法海? ”弥雅拿热毛巾擦了脸。“我们这些小鱼小虾，他才懒得管。去年还来我这儿听过戏呢，见面一笑就罢。”

天野半信半疑蜷在椅子上，尾巴一晃一晃。弥雅暗笑这只傻狐狸，白活了千年，这么没见过世面。“监正是皇属，平时难得露个面。你一来就能撞见他，算是你的运气。”

狐狸放了心，从椅子上跳下来。爪尖触及地面已化成十指，吵吵嚷嚷地叫人把酒温上。弥雅一把扯住，哭笑不得。“衣服都没穿，往哪跑？你这么出去，吓死人不说，白坏了我的名声。”

九尾狐善变，都是变妙龄少女的多。偏偏这家伙，又凶又馋还好酒，真变成女人也没人敢娶。


	3. Chapter 3

在弥雅那里多灌了几口黄汤，睡得昏沉，日上三竿才醒，随手从他架子上扯了一件衣裳出门。弥雅和天野不同，褪了毛改不了的本性，喜欢大红大绿。天野没细看，他拿的那件是玫瑰紫的面儿，通身用金银线绣着海棠，一路招了多少眼睛。

摇摇晃晃转到巷尾，却看见小原门前停着顶轿子，石阶下站着四个带刀侍卫，很是眼熟。天野心里咯噔一下，酒醒了大半：谁说贵人多忘事，这不已经找上门来了？

小原生得副笑模样，平时眉眼弯弯十分可亲，头一次见他气得脸色发青，天野忍不住缩了缩脖子。袖手站在小原对面的恰是通达监正。离得这么近，不难看出他头顶只及天野下颚，衬着那张圆脸，更像个孩子。

两人斗鸡似地死盯着对方。小原一手按了桌角站起来。“宽人，送客。”

通达监正一咧嘴。“不必，路我还认得。”他嗓音低哑，一听才知道恐怕比小原还年长几岁。转身和天野打个照面，他上下打量一番，回头冲小原咯咯笑。“太平使真是好福气啊。”

这话说得太不堪。天野明知他是刺自己狐狸身份，只没法还嘴，气急了一呲牙 \-- 再是修得好皮囊，急起来也是会咬人的。小原一股血全涌到脸上，口气反而又轻又凉。“流鬼，有些话，你不妨掂量掂量自己脑袋再说。就凭你那帮手下，还防不住我。”

流鬼脸色微微一变，拂袖而去。

小原跌坐回椅上；他方才是一口气撑着，松懈下来已是满脸倦容。 

  


  


书房就那么大的地儿，小原从这头走到那头，又倒回来。手里的金牌攒得紧，字都印在肉里。他想起早上的事，眼角禁不住一跳。

流鬼从怀里掏出一枚金灿灿的令牌，高举过头顶。小原瞟了一眼别过脸去。 

“既是赐婚，何苦拿太平令来压我？”

“圣上没别的话，是我想给你提个醒儿。”流鬼不冷不热地勾起嘴角。“无论太平还是通达，本份都是为君分忧。”

好一个为君分忧！小原家百余年来，不知道为皇室收拾了多少上不得台面的烂摊子，造了多少杀孽。这话让别人说给自己听，分明是打脸了。他硬生生把心头火压下去 \--- 不知道这位‘承恩’来与自己完婚的，是哪一宫的闲置宫人，摊上这么个不讨好的差事。自己再不识相，抗旨的罪名撂下来，宽人，乃至于这个无辜女子的族人，都难逃一死。

“婚期想必也定下了？”

“下月初六。正是圣上让我挑的好日子，愿贤伉俪早生贵子”

这下连宽人都紫涨了脸。

想至此，小原呆不住推门出来。走几步就看见天野在廊下歪着，自斟自饮。 他原本打算避一避。天野头也不回，举了酒朗声说：“人算不如天算，是么？”

这话戳到小原痛处。他过来和天野并肩站着，越想越心灰意冷，只憋着不肯丢人。半晌才哑着嗓子说：“拜托你的事，恐怕还要拖延一阵。钱，我再加。”

“你一直跟我说时机未到。”天野转脸瞟他，狭长的眼幽幽发亮。“究竟是什么意思？”

“之前让你看过。我作法的时候，屋里有一炉香。”

天野点头。

“这功夫我只能撑一柱香。过了时辰回不来，元神就散了。不死，人也只剩个空壳。”小原打个寒颤,一张脸煞白。天野听着都觉得背上发毛；你说这家伙好好的，什么不学，学这些歪门邪道。

小原垂头望着廊下一池春水，深深吸气。“我命不久长，怎么忍心再害人家姑娘，年纪轻轻守寡？”

天野和他谈不上熟识。这几个月来抬头不见低头见，也知道他性子内敛，说话不掏心。可见今天这番热闹，叫他方寸大乱到什么地步。那个什么通达监正的话，天野听了一半，打探出另一半。见过作媒的，没见过这么杀气腾腾的。

“云雨之欢，鱼水之乐，想来你也不懂的。”天野看不得他那丧气模样，笑呵呵拿手肘撞他一下。“到这节骨眼上，要不要我教你？”

对方神色立刻精彩。脸红得和他衣裳里子一个眼色。也不知是气急了还是吓傻了，一个字也吐不出。天野玩心大起：这个书呆子，怕连女人的手都没摸过。这么想着，眼弯弯地眯起来，口气不知不觉低柔。“如何？”食指扣了他下颚抬起一点 \--- 这人五官都干净，只那张嘴，蜂蜇了似的。

小原反手推开他，绷了片刻，撑不住一乐。“我愁得睡不安，你还来说笑。”

天野心思也是一恍，不知道自己刚刚中了什么邪。干脆顺着他话接下去。“赶紧叫宽人去买一部诗经，好给你洞房救急用。”

小原知道他是寻自己开心，只是想不通。“诗经？是怕我枯坐到天明，不如吟诗解闷？”

“错。”

“是让新娘子考我？”

“不是。”

小原看他笑得不可收拾，抚额叹气。“怎么说？”

“诗经三百首，讲究的是什么？无非‘四声’而已。”

小原依旧一头雾水。天野凑过去拍拍他脑袋。“呆子，洞房花烛夜，难道不正该‘平上去入’？”

这下连自己未来夫人都一并调侃进去。小原想笑，又实在不便笑。胸中那股又酸又热的闷气，倒是一扫而空。


	4. Chapter 4

四亲王府坐镇运河南岸，外墙足足围了三顷地。朱漆铜钉的大门内，东西两院对称排开。前厅矗着一座四墙不靠的二仪门，照样立着一对石狮子，也只比正门外的那两尊略小些，又气派又免了外人一眼望至内院。两边回字游廊下点了明晃晃的琉璃灯，廊前阶下花团锦簇。 这排场，这格局，在皇城也要算头一份。要平时，莫说太平使是个不见人的官儿，就算通达监正亲自登门拜访，也只能止步于宴客厅，哪里能见着里面的戏台：这四环天井，三面临水的楼是专为王爷私家的班子搭的。天井中间是个湖，池心亭里铺了红毡。戏子们走步，练台功，坐在楼上就能清楚看见。冬天还能足不出户，暖和赏雪。

小原倚着花圃里一丛玉兰，遥遥听得一个少年嗓音清越，隔着水传来。这环楼上上下下点得灯火通明，看戏是好的，做戏麻烦；自己从来只在阴气最重的时候施法，就是因为走脱出来的‘影’，不到万不得已，是见不得光的。一是太招人注意，二是阴阳相克，对自身也有伤损。上回冒了险，害得吐了血，歇了好几天才缓过来。

正犹豫着，两个小丫头一边一个捧着条盘走过来，盘上堆着时鲜果品。等她们往玉兰下一过，小原附在这两人的影子里，跟着飘飘忽忽往北折，拾阶而上进了楼。 

楼里正对着池心亭的地方设了短榻。四王爷半躺着，一手按着拍子听下面排演，偏着头就着侍妾手里吃了颗葡萄。

小原趁着丫头们把果盘放下，人已经转到短榻背后。他俯身下去，食指沿了云石上那团黑描摹：影子随着四王爷呼吸起伏微微翕动，又滑又凉像匹生绢。宽人曾问过自己，说人分善恶，这影子可有冷热之别？小原没跟他说只有小孩子的影是暖的，因为身量未足，阳气外泄，抓在手里活像只小猫。

池心亭里，一个女子声气儿柔柔接上：“韶光易去 \--”

小原手指一收。那片薄薄的影子就像纸做的似的从地上剥离开来，在小原手心里扑腾几下，不动了。

四王爷好好地听着戏，突然两手在空中乱抓，喉咙里咯咯作响像是痰堵住了。身边伺候的人顿时慌了神，有忙着去请医生的，由哭哭喊喊扶王爷坐起来的，有抢上来捶背揉心口的。小原跟在一个飞奔下楼的丫头后面，神不知鬼不觉已经贴着地出了侧门。

恍惚一睁眼，已经回到密室内。天野坐对面，手里正翻来覆去玩着一把匕首，刃口雪亮，他反手把刀收回袖筒里，大大地伸个懒腰。

小原点头说声有劳。才归了魂，手脚有些不利索，费了点劲站起来去书房；了结一桩差事，总得记一笔。

笔筒底藏了暗格，里面是一枚牙骨方印。沾过朱砂，篆书的‘太平’二字印在细麻纸上，明丽非常。小原把纸托起来轻轻吹着，外面宽人扣了扣门，手里端着什么进来，扑鼻的香。放到面前看是火腿熬的汤，配了雪菜和江米。

“这个点了喝粥？”

宽人脸色一红一白，半晌小声说：“礼都送来了。好歹去看一眼，也算心里有个数。”

小原猛想起初六已经不远，叹一声跟着宽人过去。厢房里满满一地箱子，都敞开着。小原听宽人一样一样清点给自己看，心思不在。 

当年父母的婚事，大约也是上头这样赶着办的。娘亲早逝，自己和爹也谈不上多浓的亲情。唯一记得十岁那年大病一场，高热不退手足发僵。大夫换了一个又一个，总说不出个缘由。难得见面的父亲守在他床前三天，板着个脸，也看不出急的样子。他冰凉的手指抚着自己额头，慢声拖气地说， _咱家的人都要过这么一劫的，胎里带的毒。你发作的比我早，熬不过去倒是你的福分。熬过去了呢…_

这算是父子俩说得最长的一次话。原本就听得不太明白，病好了更是忘得七七八八。只是渐渐觉得家里下人看他的眼神带着闪烁。教他识字的先生也说他常常走神儿，大白天的睁着眼睛打瞌睡，竹篾子敲手都不醒。

宽人在旁边咳嗽一声。小原心里乱纷纷的，摆手说不用了，收起来吧。

  


  


这恐怕是世上最沉闷的喜筵。四人轿子换了红绸，从正门把新娘子抬进小原家，傧相赞礼拜了天地就算完。通达监正来道了个喜，喝了一杯就早早走了，也算他识趣。天野跟着沾光吃了顿好的，抹了抹油光光的嘴就半路逃席，跑去和弥雅猜拳行酒令，闹到四更天才散。他蹑手蹑脚翻墙进了小原宅，门上还贴着喜字，里面清清静静像没住人似的。书房倒是亮着灯。天野以为来了个偷书贼，扒门口探头一看，差点笑软在地。

“哪有你这样当新郎官的？”

小原还穿着喜服，浑身簇新的红，衬得眼如桃花。右脸颊上赫然一道墨水印，桌上散着揉成团的纸。

“才喝了交杯酒，倒画上眉了。只是尊夫人手抖了些。”

对方停了笔苦笑。“谢恩的话是免不了的。早写也是写，晚写也是写。”

天野四仰八叉坐倒。“遇上你这么个不解风情的，我都要替佳人大哭！”

小原脸微微一红，窘迫神色只是一闪而过，早被天野看见。他心思一转，笑出两排白牙。“莫非不是你冷落了人家，是蔷薇刺手？”他喝得有七分醉，拿这个人来醒醒酒，煞是有趣。亲事是皇帝老儿指派，这位小姐的架子想来也不小。

“你和我玩笑两句没什么。她是好人家女子，不可唐突。”

这人板起脸来倒还像个官老爷，天野赶忙收眉敛目；难得捡到这么个清闲差事，有吃有喝有玩，何必得罪金主？ 


	5. Chapter 5

还睡得迷糊就有人摇他肩，小原睁眼。宽人在床边一手端着茶，肘弯里挂着风氅，自己也是哈欠连连。

“飞鸽传信了，请进宫。”

他挣扎着起来，一顶小轿严严实实送到禁苑。下来一看天还暗着，东面一溜青，像素衣服上滚的绸边儿。执事太监送到双闸门口就不走了，小原自己穿过蔷薇花架，从侧门进了御书房。

屋里的人对着书架翻着什么，身上团绣龙袍，没有带冠只绾着束发。听到门响他转身，小原要行礼，对方摆摆手。

“你不是正经官儿，不要那个虚礼了。”

比起上次面见，他身上脸上又瘦了些，鬓边更白了。小原想着新立的太子比自己还小半轮，心扑地一跳。但保重龙体的话，终究不便出口。

他递过来一封折子。“你看看。”

小原扫了一眼标题，眉已经皱起。匆匆看完了斟酌着该怎么说话。对方背着手踱了几步，皂靴在金砖地上簌簌响。“乌里雅图这次来，名为进贡，肚皮里打的恐怕是和谈的算盘。”

“不能谈？”

他摇头。“蛮子这些年翅膀硬了。谈得好，要钱要粮。谈得不好…”

国库的空虚这几年才补上。别说打仗，连地方上旱雨赈灾都捉襟见肘。小原前后一想已经明白。“他何时进皇城？”

“人到了就晚了。”他像喝苦药一样端起参汤呷了一口。“外来使节在朕眼皮底下磕碰着，不好看。更何况老四的事才平息下去。”

小原沉吟片刻。“乌里雅图的独子还不到配刀年纪。倭众要是无首，想来能清静二十年。”

对方长舒一口气，眯着眼打量窗外露出的一角飞檐，半晌淡淡地说：“去罢。”

  


  


天野一进门就跺脚叹气。弥雅正歪在枕头上，拿烟杆子指着他笑。“你这是输了钱？能输了多少，这么心疼。”

“好一块鲜肉，掉在—”

话说一半就哑了，实在不是这人的脾气。弥雅好奇，坐直了等他说下去。

“小原家新过门的媳妇，叫什么纱娥。”天野一落座就踢开短靴。野惯了的狐狸，夏天恨不得脱个精光，冬天也一向光头赤足。“我以为一定长相平平。偷偷跑过去看了一眼。”一面说一面两手笔画着，啧啧赞多细的腰，鹅蛋脸儿乌黑头发。弥雅满头雾水听了半天，恍然大悟是狐狸的雇主。怎么几天没见，算计起人家屋里人？

“亏你是九尾狐。看上谁，还愁姑娘不愿意？”

狐狸一张尖脸愁得皱巴巴。“得了美人恐怕就砸了饭碗。”

弥雅眼风朝窗下一飞，卷帘啪地落下。他勾一勾手指。“说起饭碗，你可得赔我三个月开销。”

天野两眼圆睁，平日懒洋洋神色全不见。“我是败了你的嗓子，还是撒了你的茉莉粉？”

“四王爷的事，你敢说不是你动的手脚？国丧禁戏，只苦了我们这帮讨生活的。”

狐狸一手捂了心口。“天地良心，真不是我。”

“那可奇了。”弥雅压低嗓门。“城里流言蜚语越传越玄。我想着，肯定是你这家伙收了他魂去。”

天野算了算时间，心里有了底。“人吃五谷，哪有不生病的。”

“这胡同里有几个小倌儿和他相好。都说他身子骨是早年带兵打下来的，结实着呢，连个头疼脑热都没。”

“国丧一过，该唱戏的唱戏，该喝花酒的喝花酒。不会穷死了你。”

弥雅冷笑。“痴儿，你对这些俗事也该留点心。年前就有风声，说上头那位身子不好了。这一步一步的，可不是为储君扫清道路的架势么？”

“作我这档人头买卖的，巴不得乱。”

弥雅拿烟袋敲他。“好意思说。 你来一趟，我这儿老大的腥味。”他耸耸鼻子。“不光是腥，异香怪气的。你家主子屋里头烧的什么 ?  闻着让我打颤。”

这下提醒了天野。从一见面他就觉察小原身上，不像花香不像熏香，自有股又凉又甜味道，像是久病之人，出汗都有药味儿，是从五脏六腑里带出来的。弥雅毕竟比自己多修了六百年，没吃过猪肉总见过猪跑。这么想着，伸手捉了弥雅脚踝。

“改天我让金主请你去宅里，捡你拿手的曲子唱两支。又玩了，又有钱拿，省得你呆这儿憋闷。”

狐狸什么时候这么好心过？弥雅不拆穿他，左脚架在膝头一下一下踢。

  


  


到了家，赶着送上来的点心是青豆熬的粳米粥，配着煎得黄亮的瓜丝小贴饼，蛋酥卷，都是自己平时最喜欢的。想必是宽人看他早起，没来得及吃什么，特意吩咐厨房准备的。

“别的都罢了，这饼子难为你费心。趁热送去给纱娥姑娘吧。”

宽人面露难色，不过还是把食盒子收起来。小原叫住他又说：“问问她得空不得空。没什么要紧事，还没和她说上话，怪不安的。”

宽人去了没多久，外面隐隐有脚步响。一个小丫头道了扰，小心打起软帘，想必是她带来的。纱娥随后低头进来。凭心而论，的确身姿楚楚。她福下去，小原在椅上两手虚扶一扶。“彼此都见过了，又是一家人。姑娘…夫人不必多礼。”

纱娥直起身，依旧站着不肯落座。雪捏出来似的两只手互握，指节绷得发颤。小原苦笑；也不知上头和她说了什么，叫她如此戒备。太平使太平使，自己未及弱冠就袭了这个职位，哪里有过一时一刻太平？

“既然来了，这儿就是你的家。”他说一句，纱娥点一下头。小原也实在不知道该怎样她才放心，只能拿出哄孩子的口气。“想出去走走，就让宽人备车。想要什么吃的用的，尽管说。”

纱娥慢慢松开拧成一团的手指。小原回头瞅见正墙上挂的那副字：善始全终，更觉得窝心，好容易勉强一笑。“明天一早我就得启程西行，怕得有两月才能了结。王命难违，只是委屈你了。”

她一惊抬头，漆黑的眼里露出半分欣喜，又赶紧别开脸去。小原看她这样，倒松了一口气：她毕竟年纪小，还是孩子心性。宫里约束久了，自己再一走，更是打破牢笼。

纱娥才去，宽人已经气鼓鼓开了口：“上头这是怎么了？先是心急火燎赶着办亲事，现在又催着您—”

小原摇头。“事出紧急，他也是不得已。毕竟…”毕竟小原家要是无后，这万人之上的位子只有更难坐的。他想起什么，一笑。“你别又像上次那样，恨不得把家都给装车里。我总不能把客人当骡子使，帮忙背细软吧？”

宽人脸一沉。“他也去？”

“非去不可。”

“不远万里把那家伙请来，我打破脑袋也不明白图个什么。”宽人看来是憋了有段时间了，爆豆一样说得飞快。“整天除了吃睡，就是拿着咱的钱出去找乐子。何苦养这么老大一只蝗虫！”

小原给逗得差点把茶洒了一身。“养兵千日，自有用得着的时候。”他放柔了口气。“我不在，这个家里就靠你了。”

宽人对着地撅嘴。“要我说，还是让我跟着，一路上多个照应。”

“纱娥一介女流，身边只有个丫头，抛头露面诸多不便。有你张罗着，我也少一桩挂念。”小原暗暗叹气，该怎么跟这孩子说，此行凶险，难保不会有去无回。不带上宽人，也有避开他眼目的意思。以他的性子，真到了节骨眼上，绝对是拼了性命也不许天野动手的。这不乱上添乱么？


	6. Chapter 6

宽人雇了走骡驮着衣裳行李，另买了一匹马供天野和小原一人一骑。有正事在身，两人赶路跟鬼催着似的：每天三更不到就起，正午歇一个时辰，再动身就得到天黑才找地方落脚。天野知道情况不一般，也懒得问，故意没事儿人一样高谈阔论说五月是毒月，避暑的话，最妙是绵洲。到了绵洲，必定要去十里庙，那地方东临长堤柳，西靠独公山，风光无限。

“绵洲…”小原坐直了眨眨眼。“有人跟我说过绵洲有一家吴婆子的螃蟹三吃是一绝，还说…呀，记不得了。”

天野看他神色难得的有几分孩子气，笑嘻嘻把马肚子一夹。“那还等什么？绕道去一趟，也耗不了两三天。”

“跟着我，闷坏了你吧？”小原摇头。“绕道是没可能的，耽误不得。一鼓作气先到瑢城，才能停几天。”

“打仗也没有你这样火烧眉毛的。”天野叫苦。

“你究竟见识不广。”小原大概也在马上颠得浑身酸疼，走的方向又和散了集回家的摊贩相反，扁担牛车磨磨蹭蹭，想快也快不起来，干脆下来牵着马散步。“行军急起来，人不离鞍，马上歪着打个盹就罢了。”

“这可是你瞎掰。”

“太平使是个不明不白的官儿。可我家太祖公也是随先帝打过江山的。”小原看上去兴致不错，一手抚着那栗毛子马油光水滑的脖颈，眯着眼打量不远处的城门——落日洇上去，木头也带了铜的质地。“古北口恶战，以一对十被困了三个月，大营里老鼠都给逮绝，那可都是真事儿。”

天野夸张瞪眼，小原明白他的意思，笑笑。“祖训是不弃弓马，到我这一辈，确实已经荒废太多。”

倒不是不能想象这人戎装。只是那张脸，真要上阵杀敌，恐怕要给误认为是替父从军的戏路。

小原瞥他，嘴抿着。“你不说，肚里又编排我什么好话。”

天野苦着脸吸吸鼻子。“饿得前腔贴后腔了，哪有心思编排谁。”

进了城，炊烟一丛丛地冒起来。风灯底下锅勺碰撞，叽叽咕咕的说笑声也还热闹。两个人赶了一天路，确实是又累又饿，拣着头一家‘王记’就住了脚。

这店是上下前后两层。前头碧油油的栏杆敞到街面，栏下一字排开三只酒缸，足有半人高。跑堂的伙计堆着笑迎上来，招呼人“先把爷的行李送到后头套房。难为您了，跑一天不容易…”

开店的人眼毒，早就看着先进门那个眉清目秀的年轻人，虽然衣服普通，但牵着的马是良种，腰里挂的玉坠子成色不俗。后面那位英武洒脱，看五官倒有些像异族人 \--- 西域里的商客都要从这儿过，红头发绿眼睛的，这伙计也见多了。一面揣摩着这俩的来历，嘴上不停：

“两位要点啥？现成的好酒，烫得热热的。现成的——”

“肉。”后来的那位不等他说完就打岔。“熟牛肉先切两斤上来。打四…”他偏头望了望同行的那位书生，针扎了似地泻了气。“一角酒。”

书生撑不住一乐，回头对伙计说。“麻烦找个清静点的雅座。”

“雅座楼上还有一间。只是隔壁是伙庆生的，清静就不好说了。您多包涵。”

肉片好了酒满上，厨房照那个书生说的，清清爽爽作了碗拆骨汤，一碗粳米饭，两碟子小菜。伙计高高兴兴拿着赏的碎银子下楼。

天野吃得不喘气，小原在旁边细嚼慢咽，对着摊在桌上的地图不时皱眉，一顿饭沉闷无比。多亏了屏风后面那伙人有说有笑，天野支着耳朵听他们闲话。

旁边静了片刻，冷不丁众人一齐吸气，桌椅挪动衣裳簌簌。有个破锣嗓子说：“神了，真神了！道长，不知您请的是什么仙？”

“这位先生问的是功名，贫道请的，自然是大魁夫子。”

这下更是热闹，一个个吵着要推造命。天野暗笑；一个通达监正就罢了，天子脚下卧虎藏龙。这种小地方哪会有什么得道高人？这么想着，心一痒，起来哗地拉开隔着雅座的屏风。“有趣，我也来玩玩。哪位是会算的？”

小原来不及拦他，又不想太招人耳目，叹口气也跟过去。只见一群人围着个孤拐脸，头扎方巾的瘦子。圆桌上摆着沙盘，木笔等等。

道士打扮的人上下打量这不请自来的两人：问话的那位一看就是存心挑刺的。跟着过来的倒是面貌和善，先冲自己点点头又低声对他朋友说：“你酒喝够了，又来凑什么热闹？”

天野装摸作样一拱手。“道长怎么称呼？”

“敝姓范。”

“那就有劳范道长为我推算推算，如何？”

好好的被俩外乡人搅了局，他一肚子不乐意。当着这么多双眼睛也不便拒绝，就干笑一声。“你问什么？”

天野口气正经得很。“姻缘。”

围着的人扑哧全乐了。有的呛得酒喷了旁边人身上，拍桌打凳。小原哭笑不得，简直想踹这疯子一脚。范道长鼻子里哼一声，先书了一道符，念念叨叨，拿火折子把纸符点着了一吹。天野差点让飞起来的灰迷了眼，呲牙咧嘴拿袖子揉了揉。

小原看这道士怎么动作。扶乩这几年风行，上至王公大臣下至平头百姓，都有玩的。讲究的，要先净了手，焚上香，衣冠整齐，神才肯来指点一二。所以扶乩又叫请仙。客栈里又是烟又是火，酒肉不断，恐怕仙请不来，倒请来一窝饿死鬼。

符烧尽了，范道长点头示意，天野和他一东一西扶了那桃木笔。说是笔，其实是个‘丁’的模样，桃木削的。两个人拿食指托着丁字的横，竖的尖端碰着盘里的细砂。

满屋子屏息凝神看。刚才不多时那笔就自己在沙上写得飞快，这会儿半天没动静。小原斜着眼睛瞟范道长。只见他脸色先是一白，然后跟憋了气似的越来越红，额头上鼻梁上渐渐冒出豆大的汗珠。天野倒悠闲得很。

过了半钟茶功夫，桃木笔沙沙地走起来。众人不敢出声，一个个攀了肩膀踮了脚尖，脖子拉得跟鹤一样，眼珠子跟着那木头尖儿转。范道长在旁边喘粗气，抖得可怜。

等那笔骨碌碌倒了，离得近的几个客人歪着脑袋打量沙上留的印子，突然拍手说不得了。小原探头一瞧，也差点乐出声。

沙盘里龙飞凤舞，写的根本不是字，是个光屁股作鬼脸的猴儿。

有嘴快的人吃吃发笑。“哟，范道长，人家问姻缘，你请不来月老就罢了，怎么把齐天大圣给招来了？罪过罪过。”

道士一声不吭，低头收了东西一溜烟下楼，走得脚不沾地。

等看热闹的人散去，小原凑过来小声说：“是你闹的鬼？”

“他那套扶乩的东西有古怪。”天野搓着手。“一拿起来我就知道。比平常的木头要沉，肯定是笔里头坠了子母石。”

小原恍然大悟。子母石是成对的，拿着其中一半，另一半就跟着指左向左，指右向右。这道士假装扶着笔，另一手在底下引着。因为人人都盯着沙盘里的动静，谁会想到机关在桌底？

“那你是怎么—？”

天野哈哈大笑。“这可就不能告诉你了。”

习武之人功夫学到精处，可以用气隔空打物。小原想他用的就是这类手段，也就不问。“玩归玩，你以后还是收敛些。那个道士被你坏了生意，来寻麻烦怎么办？”

“给他百十个胆子他也不敢。”天野打个哈欠。“你没看他刚刚吓的，快瘫成泥了。”

天野想这道士装神弄鬼多了，恐怕还是头一回遇上这种身子不听自己使唤的邪事。狐能惑人，并不只是床第间那点功夫。

“还是小心为妙。”

两人卧房在紧隔壁，一模一样的单间。路上想好的，要是有人问的话，说是客商，行李太少；说是主仆，天野倒白水都能把人烫了；干脆扮作堂兄弟两个回乡探亲。天野一手撑着墙，摇头不已。“你这人活得比驴还闷。”

小原前脚已经进了屋，探个脑袋出来。“拿人家道士寻了开心，还不够？明儿一早还赶路，歇了吧。”


	7. Chapter 7

瑢城是前朝国都，于是这路是越走越宽敞，风和日暖，路直沙平，不见个贼影儿。晌午过了城门，天野四处打量：旧都比起皇城，又是另一番景色 \--- 依山傍水，走一箭地就是一座石桥，日晒雨淋成玉的质地。桥下画舫，乌蓬穿梭来往，鼓乐丝竹声不绝。路边尽是解暑的茶棚，吆喝着井里湃透了的西瓜。青衣少女操一口软绵绵的乡音，卖荷叶裹着的菱角，鲜藕。天野下了马，也讲一口地道土语，引得小姑娘咯咯笑。

小原有些吃惊。“你是瑢城人？”

“天下之大，四海为家。”天野剥了一颗菱角扔给他。“南腔北调都学了些，哄哄人。”

小原长吁一口气。“四海为家…”天野拿鞭梢捅他一下。“你那个闷死人的官儿，又没权又没势，撩挑子走了不就完了？”

小原没接腔。“悦朋店离这不远，你先过去，我一会就来。”

天野巴不得撇开这个呆子，打声唿哨，那马扬蹄的的地跑远。小原有些好笑；这马是宽人赶着买来，浑身像胭脂染的，可就是性子暴烈，关圈里都不准人近身。马贩子只能贱卖了它。宽人回来交差，摊手说：“就剩这么一匹。他能骑就骑，骑不了，走路也不会走大了脚。”

小原跟过去看：那马拴门外，一味挣，几乎弄折了那棵梅树。天野在阶下撮唇轻轻一吹。马打个响鼻，耳朵往后倒。天野抱着手踱过去，嘴里嘀嘀咕咕也不知念些啥。它先是退了几步，顿了顿，居然就乖乖凑过来让天野解了笼头。

这么想着，已经到地儿了。小原拾级而上，小道两侧一色青松翠柏，树都有合抱粗。走了一里多路，迎面一块竖碑，‘上清观’三个字笔力浑厚。 这是通达监正从东洋来，第一处修行的地方。每年还要回这里静修。因此观里有不少他的师兄弟，要捎个口信之类再方便不过。

小原在炼丹炉前站了半刻，一个小道童匆匆过来，两手捧着节竹筒，往他面前一递，童音清亮。“监正卿说您要的东西。”

小原谢过他，拿随身带的裁纸刀把竹筒撬开：这是通达监正鬼精灵的地方，密信从筒底的眼儿塞进去，再拿蜡封了。

把蜡皮剥了纸展开，上面写着：‘茯关，十五’。小原有些气闷：好容易去问他一回，因为事态紧急，怕错过乌里雅图一行人。这小矮子倒惜字如金。

  


  


到了悦朋店换了身衣服，觉得清爽很多。去隔壁敲了敲门，没动静。下楼一瞅，果然天野在前头和卖酒娘子有说有笑。小原正打算回屋，天野抬头瞟见他，连连招手。

“晚上城里放花灯呢，你说巧不巧？”

从流鬼那里得了准信儿，不出大差错的话，下月十五之前能赶到茯关，就放这人一天假也好。小原点头。“既然来了，去看看。”

卖酒娘子插嘴说：“土地庙那里灯最多，还新来了一个洋乐的班子，里头的姑娘们说话比鹦哥儿叫还好听。”

天野听到这话，一仰脖把酒干了，反手拉着小原兴冲冲问土地庙在哪。

天色刚暗下来，人群已经推推攘攘往高处挤，酒肆勾栏临街的桌坐满。卖饴糖酒酿的推着小车把家什撞得咣咣响。土地庙附近灯火通明，连门前的石狮子上也给扎了碗大的花。庙四周用绸子结了两道梁，隔十步就挂着精巧花灯，都拿笺子写着名字。两人一路走一路看，天野时不时把笺子拈起来，眯着眼读：什么金莲，玉梅，荷花，芙蓉，银蛾，都还平常。有个用雪白的纱堆出来的，亮起来朦朦胧胧一捧雪似的，叫做蚕奴儿，小原都忍不住多看了几眼，啧啧称赞。

之前没在意，现在灯火辉煌，又隔得这么近，映着天野一双手骨肉匀停十指修长，词里说的玉笋纤纤，大概也不过如此。

有人在自己额头一弹，小原惊得身子一颤。天野眉挑着，“想什么呢？三魂走了六魄。”

小原心突突乱撞，定了定神才开口：“你不是要去看那个班子么？别耽误了。”

走不多远，一群人围着什么叫好。两人从乌鸦鸦的脑袋瓜上望过去，原来是影子戏。四方灯箱上映着两个浓妆艳抹的丑角儿：一个黑胖子，一个插红花点媒婆痣的女人。黑胖子捂着头满地打滚，女人在后头追。跑了几转刚追上，灯箱一黑。想必是伶人下去润嗓子换角儿，两人干脆站住了等着。

再亮起来，果然连布景都改了：一根独柱子旁边站了个螺蛳髻的美人，五分面上蛾眉微蹙，裙底剪出流云的边。

小原咳一声，“你看吧，我先回去。”天野死活拉住。“就你扫兴，听完这折再走，有什么要紧事？”

演的是牛郎织女。难得皮影作得精细，唱得也不差。女子嗓音一起三折，害得人群里有不少抹眼泪的。天野看得入神，一转身才发现小原悄悄溜了。他跺脚，挤出来四下看。心里想这人不是真回店里去了吧？空地上鞭炮都架起来了，今晚别想好睡。

一路找着，眼角扫到桥下灰长袍的人影。天野蹑手蹑脚凑过去打算吓唬他。走近了看他手里拿着个油纸包，里头是炒的盐豆儿，也不吃，一颗一颗扔到河里，引得四五尾鱼浮在面上，嘴一张一合。

天野从背后悄没声越过他肩头抓了把豆子，“有吃的也不叫我。”

小原把纸包递过来，“不饿，瞎买的。”

“我猜猜，你不爱戏？”

“也不是。”小原眼睁着，水上的光都映在里头，晃啊晃的。“唱来唱去无非花好月圆，都是一个套路。”

天野翻个白眼，“莺莺燕燕你看不上，非要演帝王将相？”

“才子佳人的段子，我小时候爱看爱学。有点积食不化伤了胃口。”

天野差点撒了手里的东西。总觉得这人生下来就这副老气横秋的样子，小时候三个字和他愣是对不上。琢摩了半天忍不住说：“我不信，你学一句我听听。”

“太久了，都忘了。”小原神色淡淡的。天野切一声，把剩下的豆子倒嘴里，咯嘣咯嘣嚼。

四周渐渐传来连珠的火炮声，夹杂了人群惊叹拍手，惊得水面上一群野鸭子噗啦啦飞起来。天野仰脸看它们去远了，正要开口叫小原，对方垂着头，低低地半唱半念：

“一弹指已是经年，又有何情不了？”

曲调并不悲，他脸上还带点笑。只是衬着水声，月朗灯明上下争辉，倒比刚才织女的词儿还让人心冷。天野捂着胸口埋怨：“好在没喝酒，不然非给你酸成一腔老陈醋！”干站了一会，推推他。“好好的，谁委屈你了？”

“戏里的。我这么一学你这么一听，哪里是真的呢？”小原转身，慢吞吞往回走。


	8. Chapter 8

在瑢城人歇足了马也养壮了才启程。出了城往西，只会越来越偏远，再没有这样的金粉之地，鱼米之乡了。不到一周，就已经走十里见不到个人。要么是干涸了的河道，要么是洪水过去留下的湿地，得牵着马摸索，否则踏错一步就连人带行李陷进泥里。

等太阳快落山，两人找块平整点的荒滩，铺开油毡起灶生火。天野独个去了一会，回来的时候手里拎着只果子狸。他利落地剥了架火上转着烤。小原抱着膝打量只剩下一溜边的太阳，“再走三天，最多四天，就重新上官道了。好歹能洗涮一下，睡个整觉。”

天野吹着气把果子狸的前腿撕下来往嘴里送。“太闷了，说个笑话吧。我小时候，哪个山哪个岭不跑去？饿了就天上飞的地上跑的，逮啥吃啥。结果有一次去摸河里的鱼，没站稳跌进去。也是吓懵了，都忘了——”他赶紧咽住，吓昏了头都忘了自己是有道行的，能变化。“忘了其实离岸不远，越扑腾越往河中间漂。”

小原听得出神，手里拿的肉都忘了。“后来呢？”

“说来你也许不信。最后是撞渔网里，福大命大给拉上船。”天野两手比划，“渔婆吓一跳，差点把我又扔水里。”

那是，谁会想到一收网，拉上来只红彤彤湿叽叽的狐狸？没给人一蒿子拍死都是运气。

小原摇头。“我没你淘气。原来家里养了只雪狮子猫，我喜欢得不行。那猫天天在廊下的八哥跟前转，仰着头看，喵喵叫。我以为它想要个做伴的，特地搬了爹爹的太师椅踩上去，把鸟笼子替它摘下来…”

没说完，天野就乐得前仰后合。“好个实心眼的小少爷！”

小原自己也撑不住。“我一扭头，卟地一声八哥就不见了。那猫从来是只会打瞌睡晒太阳的，难为它，居然能跑那么快。”又学那猫腮帮子鼓鼓的样子。天野笑得肚子疼，又不能跟小原说他眼睛和脸盘子轮廓，本来就有几分像猫。

“事后家父罚我抄书，写得手酸。宽人悄悄帮我抄了一篇，我也没看，夹功课里一齐交上去。先生第二天批下来：学了个皮毛，错别字三十七处！他以后也不敢再帮我了。“

天野想象一下宽人越帮越忙，咧嘴在毡上摆个大字。

天黑透了。那些星星都近得很，看久了有些晕。小原在旁边默默望着，半晌抬手在头顶虚捞一把，拿到眼前打量，先看手心又看看手背。

习惯了这人四平八稳模样，这一刻他大睁着眼的神色说不上是天真还是萧索，倒叫天野打个寒战。

  


  


地上先是渐渐有了枯茅。再走一天，青草从沙石缝里一丛丛地冒出来。傍晚时分连住户都有了，房子稀稀拉拉，就是灯火全无，敲门也没动静。一直到快出了镇子，远处才有了处一闪一闪的亮，还有面辨不出颜色的酒旗。

两人咽了一口口水，加快脚步。还离着十来步远门先开了，出来个国字脸的掌柜，眼眯成缝把人往里让。跟着的瘦黑伙计不等吩咐就牵了马去圈里。

小原确实是累了，胡乱吃了碗面就让烧了热水送到屋里，自己先上楼。天野倒兴致很高，有一搭没一搭和店里人说话。 一会让伙计把酒拿去重新温温，一会又说菜淡了，让多搁点姜葱回个火儿。掌柜的和气，耐着性子陪他聊。

“客人是做什么生意的？”

“做生意的有我们这样狼狈的？春榜发过了，赶着回乡呢。”

“老家在哪？听口音猜不出。”

“芝麻点大小地方，说了也没人知道。”

来来往往，愣是闲话到掌柜的都开始哈欠，天野才站起来伸懒腰。“走了一天，挨枕头就能睡死。掌柜的，明儿烦你叫我们一声。”

掌柜的连连点头，自己擎着灯送天野进屋。

  


  


小原睡得迷迷糊糊。大约是走多了，梦里身子还像踩在沙上，迈一步摇摇晃晃往下陷。梦里的他倒也不慌，只管往前。沙先是过了膝盖，然后是腰，再走就觉得吸气都沉甸甸的，头昏眼花。好像有人喊自己，听不清，耳朵里进了水一样。

喊的人又叫了几次。小原觉得脸上一疼，火辣辣的，哎哟一声醒了过来。睁眼就看到天野一张脸，眼睛在暗里幽幽发光。

“站得起来么？”

小原呆呆看他。说的每个字都明白，连起来却是一团浆糊。天野手上用力，把他从被窝里硬拉出来。小原脚一沾地，像踩在棉花上，没个实在。

他觉出不对，嘴张了几次才发出声音。“怎…”

天野冷笑，“迷香。咱真运气，住进黑店了。我一直在拖延，你还是着了人家道儿。”

小原试着迈步，腿一软跌下去，天野抢上来架住他才没坐地上。天野皱眉，“耽误不得，你忍忍。”右手扶了小原后背，左手在他膝弯用力一提，抱起来走到窗边跃出去。小原只觉得身子一轻，五脏六腑都收紧了，咬着下唇才没叫出声。

天野看来早有准备，两匹马都在后头等着。小原一落地就挣着推他，“扶我上马。”

“这节骨眼上你闹什么！”头一次听天野口气不善。他没撒手，把小原托到鞍上，自己随后跳上去，俩胳膊绕过他腰拉住缰绳。“坐都坐不直，一个失蹄非给掀出去不可。”打个唿哨，剩下的那匹栗毛马跟着跑起来。

小原涨红了脸，恐怕还想辩两句。天野懒得等他开口，“你又不是个娘儿们，和我坐一匹马不会坏了你的名声。”知道小原这会使不上力气，觍着脸拧了他一把。“坏了名声也不要紧，我不嫌弃你就是。”

小原眼瞪得快要落出来，胸口上下起伏，显然是气急了舌头打结。天野乐不可支，一夹马肚子让马儿双足直立。小原手忙脚乱揽着他脖子死死勾住，半分要强的心都没了。天野忍着笑皇腔走板地唱：“谨以白头之约，书向鸿笺——”

小原的脸色走马灯一样一红一黑。“你犯了什么病，满嘴胡话！”

天野决定吓唬吓唬他。“小声些。店里的人发现煮熟的鸭子飞了，放冷箭怎么办？”也不跟小原说他在窗棂上找着迷香，早顺手摘了物归原主。这会儿店家恐怕睡得流哈喇子。小原皱眉，“你留了活口？”

“你知道江湖上叫我什么？”

“醉大虫？采花贼？玉面无常？”

“噢哟，太平使，你好歹是吃官饷的人。读的都是什么闲书歪书？”天野听着‘玉面’两个字，喜滋滋的，其他的都不顾了。“没有钱，我刀不出鞘。什么打抱不平，以武会友的蠢事儿，我从来不去掺和。所以人家给起的混名是‘铁算盘’。”

“铁算盘。”小原嘴角一跳。“倒是大俗大雅。”他试着动弹一下，手脚酸软。“这药效得多久？”

“一两个时辰。迷香不是什么稀奇东西。”

小原无可奈何，干脆闭着眼养神。走着走着想起什么，鼻子里吃吃笑。“当刺客的要给人大卸八块做了包子，岂不是报应。”

“就你这身板，多一两膘都没。做包子还嫌塞牙呢。”


	9. Chapter 9

茯关是西北要地。左有铃山，右有莱山，十七座岭，两千一百四十里，由毕方，汤古等国绵延而来，汇聚成一座窄窄的龙口。不论商队还是军旅都要由此出入。所以茯关一道门，门外是荒山野岭，门里是等着吃外来商贩油水的店家。驿馆，药肆，浆洗修缮的一应俱全。因为皇城有个西寺，茯关以东因此得了个小西寺的名儿。

算着还得有四天才能到小西寺，没想到刚过十三，路上就有了断断续续的骆队，篷车，再走半天时光，已经热热闹闹南腔北调，俨然是个镇子。小原一面诧异，一面寻着间饭馆坐下。借伙计上菜的机会问他小西寺还有多远。

伙计听糊涂了，挤着眼想半天，嘿一声。“您是多久没走这条路了吧？这就是小西寺！”

小原大惊。“从小西寺可以一眼看到关外，这事谁不知道？”

伙计把毛巾搭肩上。“所以说您得有大半年没来了。年前驻关大营就贴出告示，小西寺往东南迁十里。不走的，放火烧家底呢！”

这下连天野都从碗里抬起脸听着。小原努力按捺住自己，平心静气地继续打听。“好…好好的，为什么要迁？”

“听说是离大营太近，军爷们不乐意。”伙计凑过来压低嗓门，小豆眼放着精明的光。“人多眼杂。肯定是逮着了几个探子，紧戒起来。”

小原敷衍着点头，心里乱糟糟的。原本从小西寺到关外，耗不了一个时辰准能打个来回。十五日晚神不知鬼不觉叫乌里雅图见了阎王，万无一失。没想到出了这么个变故。他放下筷子冲天野摆手。“你坐着，我去探探路。”

  


  


天野吃饱喝足，一个盹儿打到天亮才朦胧睁眼。去隔壁敲门，小原倒已经醒了，在里头应一声。

推开门才知道他恐怕整晚没睡 \--- 眼圈黑得发青，一个哈欠刚要打上来又掩住。小原说声失礼，往面盆里兑了冷水匆匆抹了脸。天野伸着脖子看桌上的地图：茯关内外密密麻麻地添了许多点圈，另有一个朱笔画的叉标在关门以北。

小原浓浓地喝了碗茶，脸色好了些。天野才要开口，他摆手，“趁天还没热透，咱逛逛去。”

两人出了店门信手往左。天野低声问：“你防谁呢？”

小原熬了夜，有点经不住光，不停眨眼。“隔墙未必无耳。依我看，和我们住一间店的那帮卖兽皮的就不地道。”

“怎么不地道？”

“出远门的人图方便，带的都是茶砖茶饼。我昨天从他们那桌过去，虽然是粗碗，里头泡的却是当年的珠子青。”天野还是一脸懵懂，小原笑笑，“我忘了，你是喝酒的人，对茶不讲究。珠子青是英缇给我国上贡的东西，一伙下等商客，怎么喝得着？”他敛了神色，“说说正事吧。出了茯关再走三里是驿站。聪明的都会在那儿歇一晚，第二天养足精神来和官爷们兑文书…”

不知想到什么，小原顿住脚皱了眉。天野等他说下去，小原却越琢磨越上心的样子，突然扣着天野手肘，口气都变了，又轻又急，“咱们分头，你倒回店里，找那帮卖兽皮的。就说转了一圈没中意的，要买个厚实的椅搭。问问清楚他们来这多久了，什么时候走。我去别处打听。”也不解释，抬脚噔噔走开。

套话这种事天野在行。剔着牙回去，也巧，那帮客商正吃饭。天野自己抬了张凳子掺合进去，酒过三巡，话也问了东西也买了，只差没和人拜把子兄弟。一会儿小原回来，两人对证：这伙人来了一周有余，不急着走的样子。对天野说的是月底动身；小原从铁器行那听来，工匠正给他们修两副袖中箭，说是急用，多多地加了钱，十五之前要。 

小原脸色更加凝重，起来闷头踱步。

小西寺这一迁，只能是两步棋：其一是守株待兔，等乌里雅图入关，总归要从这里经过。其二是在关外截住他。而今看来，小西寺俨然已经布置成半个鸿门宴。这帮英缇的探子动机不明，不得不防。他回到桌前凝神望着地图，心猛地一跳，又沉下去。

或许，还有第三条路。险是险些，事到如今也顾不得了。


	10. Chapter 10

当兵的其实不怕打仗；打仗只要粮草足，不饿肚子，也没有晨起操练，晚间巡哨点的烂规矩，提脑袋上阵完事。清平年间，守在这鸟不拉屎的关口，冷练三九热练三伏有家不能回，反而磨人。虽说是仲夏天气，太阳一落山，在这没个遮拦的大营外杵一晚也不是玩的。军士正按着腰刀打瞌睡，头顶望楼上有人断喝一声：“是谁？下马！”

他惊得跳起来，眯着眼手搭在额前张望：天刚黑，先是只看见个白影子。揉揉眼再打量，一褐一红两匹马飞跑着靠近。穿白的那位听见，果然就滚鞍下来。另一个是利落短打，迟疑一下也跟着跳下地。

两人脚步匆匆走近了。火把下看去，白衣人像个公子哥儿，后头的那人举手投足是练家子的架势，都不是恶人模样。可这个时辰来军营重地，准没好事。军士抬手拦住。“你们哪来的？找谁？没有号令不能放行！”

白衣人一双眼深不见底。虽然脸上带笑却并不热络。“烦您进去禀一声。我有急事，找你们主帅。”

军士倒抽一口气。“纸上画个鼻子，你好大的脸面！想见我们——”

话没说完，对方从怀里掏出个什么。“你把这个交给他，他自然知道。”

军士低头瞅一眼，又抬头瞅瞅他，再瞅一眼那东西：核桃大小的方印，不知道是什么材质，沉甸甸的。军士想来想去，实在不敢作主，接过东西直奔议事厅。

天野斜眼看小原直挺挺站着，脸上没表情。漆黑的眼在火光中幽幽地闪着亮，衬得脸色有些苍白，看得出满脑子都是事。他也闹不明白；晌午时候，正是大地焦干，一脚下去一蓬灰的天儿，这人硬把自己从凉席上拉起来，说要去茯关。走到半路突然折马往大营方向跑。天野不吃这碗饭的都知道兵家重地，哪里是想进就进的？问他，又不说话。

正心里犯嘀咕，方才那个军士空着手回来，一脸惊诧地上下打量小原，半天才开口：“随我来。”

小原肩头一松。两人跟着他穿过操演场，点将台，大旗在风里猎猎地响。过了灯火通明的议事厅再走一箭地，是间不怎么起眼的平房。军士指着，停住脚。“主帅吩咐不得打扰。”说完马刺踩在沙地上，咔嚓走远。

天野看小原喉咙上下滑动一下，快步过去扣了扣，推门进去。

  


  


从外头走进点着好几盏灯的室内，天野直眨眼。靠墙的刀架上放着各式兵器，对面壁上交错挂着一对西洋鸟铳。正中的长桌背后坐着一位青年将领：没戴盔甲，单穿着绛色罗团战袍，鼻直眉单，一双眼寒星似的，冷得刺人。

这军官和小原打个照面，一个站着一个坐着，都不吭声。屋角灯花一炸，格外地响。小原不拱手也不躬身，嗓音平淡：“司将军。”

司将军那眼更凉了几分，连天野都想打个寒颤。“兵部没有令，按理说不该让你进来。”他顿了顿，嘴角上翘。“可我想，你小原家天生反骨，一窝的乱臣贼子。既然敢夜闯大营，我倒要洗干净眼睛瞧瞧。”

小原面色如常。垂在身边的手一颤又狠狠捏成拳，“你我两家的恩怨，理不清我也不想理。既然来了，希望将军以国事为重。”

“国事？”对方挑眉，“你什么身份，三品，五品？”

“一介布衣。”

“是我忘了。”司将军拿着小原的印把玩，“嗯…谢罪折子里怎么说的？上不能辅君当道，下不能宣德布政——”

“司将军，”小原截住话头，“小西寺来了伙英缇的探子，八个人，领头的右腿微跛，都扮成客商模样。你今晚不逮活的，可就错失良机。此是其一。”

司将军停了手上的动作，两眼一眨不眨盯着他，“你怎么知道？”

“其二，将军去拿人审人，这书房可否借我一用？一个时辰就够了。”

“好个无事不登三宝殿，”对方头猛地往后一仰，大笑，“我要这么着带兵，底下人早反了。”

“那我再说透一点。乌里雅图明日入关——”司将军眼角一跳，小原不理，“——这帮探子等的就是他。往好处想，是探他口风。往坏处想，狼狈为奸不成，有个三长两短，这盆脏水泼您头上，立刻就能烽火连天！”

他越说，司将军脸色越差，按捺不住从椅子上起来踱步，“我凭什么信你？”

“将军是聪明人，”小原冲桌上的东西点头，“再说，您一个时辰还怕拿不住几个人？回来了自见分晓。”

小原知道他为什么犹豫；除了自己消息灵通得过分，另一层因为这印；小原家远离朝野多年，手上居然还留着太子少保的官印，太不合情理。

司将军背着手沉默半晌，再开口时嗓子又轻又狠，“要是找不着你说的这帮人，别怪我拿你祭旗。”他疾步出去，扬声招呼亲兵备马。

天野看小原利落地把室内的火烛统统熄灭，只留桌上一盏灯。小原从怀里掏出线香，顿了顿，抬头望向天野，“来大营是迫不得已。你心里要有个数，万一…”火苗映在他眼里，两点亮一跳一跳，鬼凄凄的。“不过是个臭皮囊，埋哪都一样。你自己能出去么？”

天野有些恼；办大事之前先说丧气话，这人烦不烦。“小爷我想走，千军万马也拦不住，不劳你操心。”

“那就好。”小原一撩袍角在交椅上坐下，两手攒着桌沿又慢慢放开，“记着，一个时辰。”他把香点燃了。两人目光撞上，小原张嘴仿佛想说什么，又合上。

不是没看过他作法，等小原眼神一空，天野还是忍不住打个寒战。椅下那团黑影贴着地倏忽遁去。小原在椅子里坐得笔直，除了胸口微微起伏，愣不像活人。天野盯了片刻，心里发闹，干脆起来在屋子里转悠。

说是书房，其实没几本书，还都是翻得卷了边儿的兵法。天野打开门，刚探个头，两把刀就差点架到脖子上。守在门口的小兵目不斜视，只是不放行。天野撇嘴缩回屋里。他开箱倒柜找了一圈，一滴酒也没有。

这儿不比皇城，再冷再晚都有更夫小商贩来往。现在外头除了一声紧似一声的风响和檐下铁马碰撞的单调声音，什么动静都没。天野本来就是个坐不住的性子，好说歹说干站了一刻钟，灵机一动，提了把椅子抵住门。

这一个多月赶路，难得睡上个整觉，又早晚都和小原在一处，哪敢现真身。难得这么个机会：外头的人进不来，里头只剩下个木偶偶。天野张牙舞爪伸个懒腰，身子一缩，从落在地上的衣服里跳出来。他扭头先紧张地看看尾巴，数来数去，嗯，还是九条。狐狸把那一大捧尾巴抱了满怀，在地上打几个滚儿。这要让师兄瞧见了，肯定要被骂没出息；人还没夸呢自己先美成朵花儿了。天野放开尾巴原地跳跳， _修了九百年还不准我自己乐呵乐呵？_ 先伸前腿再伸后腿，把憋了许久的骨节抻一遍。要不是地方不对他真想直着嗓子嚎一声。

狐狸蹿到小原脚边，绕着椅子转了转，选了块干净地方趴下，开始梳理尾巴：胭脂染的似的，毛茸茸，真是越看越爱。

梳完一条，他用前爪扒着小原衣服，爬到他膝上呆了会。平时可以把九条尾巴从头到尾一气打理得光鲜，今儿有点心神不宁。耳朵贴在他胸口听了听，里头扑通扑通像个自鸣钟。狐狸觉得瘆；以前撞见过赶尸的——小原和那些脸上盖张草纸的僵尸比起来，也就少一股土腥味儿。天野跳下地重新躺倒。

第二条尾巴没梳完，他抬头看了看香：还剩一小半，不定这家伙哪一刻就回魂。狐狸站起来摇摇尾巴，已经变回人身。他手忙脚乱把衣服穿上，差点里子当成面子就往头上套。收拾停当了，小原还没动静。

怎么这么慢？天野把门口的椅子挪回原地，又把架上的书从左到右拿下来翻一遍，终于挠挠头坐到小原对面。外头风猛得吓人，像要把这大营连根拔起。

香只有不到半指宽了。天野先把匕首拿出来掂量掂量；小原是爱干净的，何苦叫他死得拖泥带水。他把刀收回去，用手掌边缘比了比小原的脖子：那么细，用七成力气就能打断。这法子虽然是全尸，脑袋挂在肩上的模样也不雅。要是别人，可以勾了他魂去，可坐在面前的根本是个空壳。 

想来想去，天野再瞟一眼那支香，起身转到小原背后，手绕过来虎口卡住他咽喉。掌心里那两处脉搏平稳得很，天野稍微用点力，又松开。他盯着那还在冒烟的香；没到时候，再等等。

胃有点难受，天野想是不是没吃饭饿的。他用另一只手摁住那一阵一阵刺疼的地方，嘴凑到小原耳边，“对不住了。你呢，早点去转生，下辈子别再学这歪门邪——”

椅子里的人身子一动，天野想也没想赶紧扶住。小原闭着眼，头沉沉地靠在天野胸口，眼珠子在眼睑底下乱动。天野上下打量：脸色还好，拿手背试他额头，不温不凉也试不出个究竟，太阳那儿的青筋突突跳。

过了半晌小原颤巍巍地吐出一口气。天野心一松，差点没扶稳两人一起栽到地上。叫他名字，小原只是喉咙动了动，看来还说不出话。天野摸摸他手，粘乎乎的全是汗。天野猜他是血脉不畅，帮着在合谷，内关两穴揉了几十下，小原终于握了握天野手指。

“皇城…”他嗓子干哑，咳了几声才接下去，“从来没有这么大的风。是我失算。”小原抬眼看看燃尽了的香，惨然失笑，“今夜之险，毕生难忘，幸亏你…”

幸亏天野一直等着，香不灭不下手。天野耸肩，“跟着你有吃有玩白拿钱，我还不想早早交差了呢。”

小原再坐了一会，硬撑着站起来，“想必司将军的差事也快办完了。”站直了就觉得眼前发黑，咬牙扶着椅背不肯丢脸，等头没那么昏沉了才从桌后面出来。走一步两腿打战，胸口一下一下撞得发悸，好像五脏六腑都迫不及待地让自己知道它们的存在。

门砰地从外头大开，司将军携着一身风进来。他不看屋里的两人，先让人打水来洗了手，一面洗一面冷冰冰地跟那个侍卫说：“还没审就咬了舌头，真是事事都要我操心。看紧点，再死一个，我赏你碗大的疤！”

手下大气不敢出，端着水倒退着出去。司将军脱了外氅，从怀里掏出一叠纸扔到书桌上，“你这耳报神挺灵。”

“司将军生擒了这伙人，又拿到物证，该我先贺你。”

“贺是可贺。”司将军坐下，指尖交错支着下颚，“现在不急了，有些事我得问个明白。”

小原心里咯噔一下，勉强笑道，“人拿到了，慢慢审，有什么不明白的。”

“你装什么傻？”司将军嗓门不大，口气刀子似的，“进来是让你进来了。想出去，却没那么容易。等我八百里加急奏明圣上，你再走不迟。”

太平使是见不得光的。真问起来，只怕上头会矢口否认，自己有一百张嘴也辩不清。没有文书擅闯边防要地，按军法按国法都是重罪。

“你真以为能困住我么？”小原跨前一步。天野在旁边看着，暗叫不妙；刚才分明看见他影子晃了几晃。好容易才回了魂，再闹一回那狗屁影杀影伐的，非出毛病不可。也来不及说话，抢上去扣住小原手臂捏了捏。

小原和司将军一起瞟他。司将军挑起眉毛，意思是你还怕个书呆子能伤了我？小原拍拍天野手背以示他自有分寸。

“司将军，有些事，我不能说透，你也不宜问透。”小原平复一下呼吸。这节骨眼上不能露怯。对方大大咧咧跷足而坐，像只摁着老鼠的老猫。 

“你的述职折子，圣上已经看了。朱批里有一句，将军不妨多品品味儿。”小原循着自己的思路，正色说道：“ _尔诸事皆好，唯有这个急字，朕是不取的。_ 武将急什么？急功。将军扪心自问，有没有锋芒过露，急于求成之处？”

司将军摁着桌就要起身，又硬生生坐了回去。他治兵靠严，从来都是事无巨细赏罚分明。远的不说，开春那会儿，押军粮的钦差在营里喝高了撒野，被他先斩后奏，上头就颇有微词。这几年他手下的副将换了三拨，头一个是害了痨病告老还乡，第二个头发白了一半，都是给累的。朝堂上风传他性子刻薄不容人，他自己私底下也觉得过意不去。

“战乱年间，‘急’字出猛将。而今久无干戈——”小原话锋一转，“活捉了这帮探子，不费一兵一卒就立了本朝一大功，谁不说将军办事滴水不漏？”

这口迷魂汤灌的。摆明了是让自己占全了功劳，又睁一只眼闭一只眼放了他这来路不明的角色。“转来转去一个意思，盘查你就是自讨没趣？”

小原站直了，突然一揖到地，“臣不密失其身，我只是惜命罢了。”

“臣不密失其身，说得好，”司将军抓起桌上的印扔了回去，天野眼疾手快接住。“滚！”

两人出了大营，一先一后上了马。天野还在回头防着主帅中途变卦，小原已经疾跑而去。天野怔了怔，一夹马肚子赶上前。

走了一里多地小原才放缓了让马自己走着。天野悄悄瞟他：两颊潮红，眼睛亮得吓人。天野怕他接二连三涉险，身体吃不消，低声问他觉得怎样。小原勒住缰绳，冷不丁仰天大笑。从来没见他这么放浪形骸，天野瞪大眼睛往后缩。

“我家太祖公当年一领银枪，万军当中取贼人首级。我今天也算效仿一二！”小原看天野揣揣不安模样，更是得意，“你不要怕，我不是疯魔了。”他甩个鞭花，马又飞跑起来。天野听他一路朗声长吟渐渐去远，“可折苍龙头上角，可取猛虎口中牙…”


	11. Chapter 11

两人原路往回，轻车快马走得惬意。眼看不几天就要到瑢城，小原在岔路口停下。

“你还真是不记路。”天野拿鞭梢往右指，“来的时候还在那棵大槐树下乘凉呢。”

小原默默点头，末了突然拨马往左。天野愣住，呆一会扯着嗓子喊：“喂，都说了走错了！”小原不回头，他只好追上去。

“来的时候只顾赶路。鬼门关里兜了一圈，倒想去绵洲玩玩。”

“绵洲？”天野想这地方怎么听怎么耳熟，突然灵光一闪，“啊，螃蟹三捞！”

“是三吃。”小原扑哧乐了，“清蒸吃夹子肉，蟹黄淋了姜醋配花雕，拆壳熬粥。”

天野哀嚎一声，眨巴眨巴硬挤两滴眼泪出来。自己嘀咕这招恐怕还是女身更有效。“离绵洲还有多远，你这会儿就来馋我。”

小原眯着眼望向远处：暖风里尽是不知名的花香，杨柳未老，藤萝吐绿，田里的新玉米已经挂上了穗子，真是在皇城见不到的宜人景色。早就听说绵洲千般好，和瑢城一南一北并称双秀，都是湖光山色的胜地。“近乡情怯，”他自失地一笑，“原来听别人说了不少当地的风土人情，怕只怕到了地儿，反而不如我想的一般。”

天野倒是去过绵洲。那时候尾巴还没攒齐，除了偷老钱记的玫瑰酒酿吃，就是去青楼，戏班子里看样学样。长老捏着耳朵教训—光变张皮出来，里头没有活气，可就给狐狸家丢脸了。所以他经常卧在房梁上，尾巴一晃一晃，吹着鼻泡听堂下的姑娘们念叨 _冤家你不来，白闷我一月_ 。那喉咙，那作派，眼风随着指尖，一半是笑一半是嗔，脚下踩着水面儿似的。没学到，只落了个爱往风月地跑的习惯。

天黑了两人找驿馆投宿，也不必细说。店家养了只猫，一见天野就竖着尾巴乍了毛，高一声低一声在院里吵了一夜。害得他第二天昏昏沉沉跟着小原结帐，哈欠连天，连往哪走都没注意。等嗅到一丝凉悠悠的水气，才一个激灵醒透了。小原寻着渡口边的板房，正要去敲门，天野赶紧上前扯住他，“你干吗？”

小原不解回望，“找船过河。”

天野急得有些结巴，“过…过河？为什么要过河？”

“绵洲在江北。”

“不能走旱路？”

“旱路要沿着运河倒回去，从九旬山脉过，得多耗一个月呢。”小原摇头。

“那，那马怎么办？”

小原神色越发迷惑，“早上不是托驿馆的人把它们先捎回去么？”

天野额上冒汗，又不想说自从小时候跌进河里，就有了怕水的毛病。大一点的湖都不愿走近。何况现在天没亮，河面乌沉沉的看不到对岸，耳朵里只听见沉闷的水响。 

两人在外头说话，已经惊动了船家，门板一响揉着眼出来，露几颗黄牙，“客官要过河？”

小原点头。天野在旁边一个劲说天色不好，水势凶险。船家乐呵呵，“别说这天，打雷下雹子也保准您顺顺当当过去，怕啥？”

这话戳中了天野心事。他脸一红，硬着头皮看船家解了缆绳，小原挪步踏上窄窄的船头。他在舱里坐下，回头看天野呆站在岸边脸色青白，心里一动探头出来说：“原来你真的——”

“不怕！谁说我怕了！”天野嗓门大得吓自己一跳。他咬牙闭眼蹭过去，手脚并用爬上船在小原对面坐下。　

船家一杆撑开，船晃晃悠悠往河心漂去。天野坐在舱里，两只手紧抓着屁股底下的横板，不敢往外头看。心里一个劲儿念叨螃蟹三捞，不，三吃，花雕酒，糟鸭…

原本盼着天越走越亮，没想到远远一声闷雷，雨淅淅沥沥地落下来，打在舱顶上叮叮响。有了雨就有风，和水雾掺在一起，又细又密地扫进舱里。船也跟着吱吱呀呀在浪里起伏。天野半边身子都湿了，船窄也不敢挪动。接着一声雷近得很，像在船顶炸开了似的，震得人耳朵发蒙。

小原看他脸发白，眼都闭紧了，有些想笑；这人一路神采飞扬的，啥时候这么狼狈过？看不下去就凑近些，放柔了声音，“你别老想着。我和你说说话，一顿饭工夫就靠岸了。”

天野点头如啄米，“好好好，你说，我…我听着。”

小原一时也不知该说些什么，低头想了想，“我不会编故事，讲个真事儿吧。”他咳一声，“我家在四代以前，都是武职。到曾祖父这一辈，官居步军统领，兼着太子少保。”这些事他从来没和别人说过，免不了要费心理理头绪，“司家呢，是太子少傅。和我家是世交，又都是太子党。要不是后来的夺嫡之战，我要有孩子，该叫司将军一声世伯。”

他皱眉住了口。天野给挑起兴致，眼睛睁开一条缝，“那怎么闹僵了？”

“曾祖父自幼在宫里出入，是和诸位皇子一起挨骂抄书长大。骑马闯学堂，放锦雕吓唬先生，都有他的份儿。”

天野脸上总算有了点血色，“原来你曾祖父性格一点不像你。”

“他那性子，和温吞的太子处不来，偏偏和七皇子最投机。”一个大浪， 船被抛得老高。天野‘妈呀’一声，两手抓着小原袖子不肯放。小原倒给他吓出一身汗，平稳了一下嗓子，握住天野手肘接着说：“七皇子的生母没有名分，只是普通宫女。所以他自幼受排挤，养出个我行我素的作派，性子又孤僻，是最没指望的一个皇子。”

“我猜到了。一定是你曾祖父背地里帮着老七。”

小原点头，“八个皇子死了俩，疯了一个。太子府里抄出了举兵逼宫的罪证，太子党一夜之间拿的拿，杀的杀。三公里的两位都是明典处刑，实权最重的曾祖父倒是毫发无伤。风波平息以后他虽然辞官隐退，‘卖主求荣’的名声已经洗不脱。和司家的梁子就这么结下了。”

“人都作古百年了，他现在好好地做着将军，还惦记啥？”

“太子少傅是凌迟，全族流放。司家长子戴罪从军，到他这辈重新积功到将军。换了我，我也得记着。”小原抬头望向远处，长长地透一口气，“司将军又哪里知道，曾祖父造的孽，由我们儿孙来还。就这么一代一代，没个尽头么？”他似乎已经忘了天野在旁边，只是喃喃自语，无意识地死死捏着对方手臂。

天野听得入神，连起来前后一想，恍然大悟，“影杀，什么太平使，都是从你曾祖父开始？”

小原惊醒，觉得自己今天话说得太多了，不愿再谈。天野自问自答，“何苦来呢…”

何苦来？小原沉吟。这些旧事他没亲眼见过，父亲更是讳莫如深，只是隐隐约约从留下的手记里看出端倪。七皇子登基后，帝号熙京，取的是他本名中的一个字。而曾祖父小字敏政，别号鹤君。两人私信往来，以‘京’和‘鹤君’相称，因为君臣之外亦是老友，不能算太出格。然而偶有玩笑话，言语十分亲密。记得最清楚的是： _好长的腿，倒不负鹤君之名。_

对岸起伏的山峰渐渐显露出轮廓，隔着雨，像渗开了的画。人在河上，四顾苍茫，真是平生意气消磨贻尽：这山，这水，此人，此景，都是虚虚实实，无有无无。小原睹物生情，叹一声：“都是自吐丝把自己缚。”又想起此去绵洲，不也是应了这句话？可见这痴病也是小原家代代皆有，怨不得别人。


	12. Chapter 12

到了绵洲天已经擦黑。小原自从下了船就话很少，天野猜是水陆劳顿，也就不去扰他，自己到十里庙瞎转了两圈，没啥新鲜的，索性回店里一夜好睡。

第二天他兴冲冲去隔壁敲门。为这螃蟹担惊受怕，不吃够本怎么行？一推门，小原背对着他，手扶了窗棂出神。天野怔了怔，不为别的为他那身打扮：湖色府绸长袍，腰里系一条玄色镶珠的带子。小原平时也修边幅，可从来没有今儿这么上心。

“你这是…”

“我要拜访一位故人。”小原别转脸抻了抻衣服。“你自己先去城里玩儿吧。”

天野刚要答应，心思一转：既是故人，没有一杯清茶待客的道理。跟着去说不定还能蹭顿好吃的。他笑嘻嘻过来拉着小原，“我陪你去一趟，耽误不了。一个人喝酒怪闷的。”

小原嘴张了几张，找不出话来驳，讪讪地随天野出了门。

说是故人，小原自己也只模糊知道方向。两人一路打听着过去，等到了城北的如桥，小原寻着附近的住户问可有一户姓新仓的人家，问了两三处才问出个确切地儿。再走了不到两里，就望见绿柳丛中显出一座庄院，粉墙青瓦很是整齐。

小原一路上走得急，到地方了倒放慢了脚步，在门口折了一枝垂柳。

来应门的是个年纪和宽人差不多的少年，上下打量两人一番，问找谁。小原说我是你家主人旧日门生，特来拜访。对方脸上露出犯难神色，小原把手里的东西递过去。

“你就说， _老宅的花都开过了，走得仓促也没来得及带。以柳代梅，也算我不空手而来。_ ”

不多时小仆回来把两人往里请，到正厅让了座点了茶，说家主稍后就到。

天野从早上就觉得小原举止有异。现在两人之间只隔一张小几，这才注意到他头上的簪子也不是常带的那个，换了根石青填地金头如意的。于是他一眼一眼瞟着门口，只等这不知何方神圣的家主露面。

正疑惑着，外头脚步匆匆有人赶来，背着光眉目不清，在门口顿了顿，嗓音一半诧异一半犹豫，“将？”

小原手里端着的茶碗一跳，他吸一口气放下，慢慢起身。“薰先生。”

对方不再迟疑，疾步过来像打算扶着小原的肩，末了手又垂下。“将，你怎么来了？”

天野在旁边好奇打量：这人四十来岁年纪，八字眉下一双细长凤目，鹰隼雄视。穿戴不觉奢华，衬得他满身气度落落大方。

“顺路，就想着何不过来看看。”小原不错珠地盯着对方，半晌淡淡一笑。“别来…无恙？”

薰先生刚进来时脸色青白，现在总算晕出点血色。他没答腔，小原也无话，两人哑了似的干站着，你看我我看你。

这状况，再不会察言观色也知道杵在这儿只有更尴尬。天野皱皱鼻子，一口喝干了碗里的茶，站起来干咳一声。“你们聊着，我去逛逛。”不等回答就自己踱着步子出去。

走几步瞟见院里一株垂丝海棠，枝繁叶茂很是讨喜，想必是主人家心爱。天野过去随手抚了一下。

没啥，叫它往后都开不出花来而已。

  


  


来之前想了太多，真站在面前，心里什么味儿都有，倒品不出个究竟了。一晃也该有五六年了吧？人还是那个模样，眼角皱纹添了些，气色比原来住在府里时还好，可见还是故乡水土养人。

小原看他有些不知所措，垂下眼。“我真就是来看看，毕竟师生一场。”这话在自己听来都觉得虚伪，他叹气。“最近经历了不少事，也算豁然开朗吧。您不必防我。”

“并不是防你。”薰摇头。“实在是太突然，以为身在梦中。”

“我要真能入梦，只怕您梦见的也是我年少顽劣种种。”一面说小原一面觉得眼睛有些发涩。说是又有何情不了，哪里会断得干净。小时候他握着自己的手教写字儿，略大些背诗背不出来挨打，打完了又给自己擦败毒消肿的药。再往后夜半敲棋，月下听琴，他望着自己说曲是平凡，难得有心人听…这些温情灯花一样，一炸又灭了。

“将，一向可好？”

六年光景说长不长说短不短，无非讲些继承家业，俗务缠身的话。小原家的本行，外人只知道是江南江北养着几处铺子，祖上留下来的，而今都是别人经手。这次出来也是转一圈看看，不景气的索性贱卖了，省得牵挂。

正说着，外头有女人声气急急地喊 _看磕了牙_ ！两人一惊扭头，只见一个绫罗裹着的小人儿飞快跑来，门槛一跃而过，童声清亮：“爹爹！”也不顾有外人就扑进薰怀里撒娇。薰一面怪奶娘让她瞎跑，一面小心两手托着让她安稳坐在肘弯。小姑娘不怕生，两只眼睛扑扇扑扇往小原身上转。额发齐眉，越显得一张脸花朵儿似的粉嫩。

小原在旁边呆呆看着，一颗心猛地一热又给扔进雪里，透骨凉。这孩子五官并不怎么像薰，顾盼之间眼角半分傲气却如出一辙。看她个头，该有四五岁年纪。如此算来薰离开皇城以后，还真是片刻没耽误。小原端起残茶，手有些抖，呷一口，早凉了，茶香里沁出苦来。

前天疯魔了似地想着要来见一面，只说是有始有终。此刻才意识到根本是揣着点自己都不敢想透了的念头。衣不如新，人只怕更不如新。即便薰没有家室，又如何？自己连成亲大事都要听上头摆布。小原府是个小牢笼，这天下就是个大牢笼。

丫头奶娘匆匆赶来，好说歹说把这小人儿从老爷怀里哄下来。薰像是才想起小原在旁边，脸一红。结结巴巴说这孩子，该好好管教。

“还小呢，让她多顽笑几年也无妨。”小原接话，只觉得声音不是自己的，像是从一口井里传出来，又远又闷。他起身，“不请自来已经是我失礼，不好再耽误您。”

薰含糊地挽留几句就陪他出来。小原心思不在，一脚高一脚低的，只觉得日光刺眼。他抬手搭在额前，远远看着天野背着手晃晃悠悠过来。和薰聊了半天，恍若隔世，猛看见他倒觉得亲切。

天野倒还是老样子，开口就是“饿了。”也不管主人就在旁边。

小原肚子里填了棉花一样，一点胃口也没有。被他这么一提，眨眨眼。“好，我们这就走。”

薰突然开口，“将。”小原回头看他欲言又止模样，碰碰天野手臂，“我那匹马的右前掌有些松了，你帮我去看看。”

天野挑高一边眉毛。小原推他一把，使眼色让他回避。对方老不情愿地蹭了出去，小原这才转脸望向薰，等他开口。

“他…”薰抿抿嘴。“他待你好么？”

小原一怔，这话怎么没头没脑的。细一想，猛然醒悟，唰地红了脸。他要辩又不知从何辩。薰是认识宽人的，不能哄他说是仆从。更不能实话实说：这是要我命的无常。

方才那个小女孩从脑海里闪过，小原心里给刺了一下，话就有些尖利。“好与不好，您难道还在乎？”看薰神色一滞，他有些好笑；还说已经历练出来了，怎么又活倒转去。于是斟酌着开口。“我也说不上。相处久了，倒也不觉得厌烦。”

薰长舒一口气。“那就是莫大的福分了。”

千回百转，小原只想得出两个字：“珍重。”

薰看着他出了二门。侯在树影里的那个高挑身影迅速凑过去。雨星星点点飘起来，衬得两人身姿如梦似画。其实方才一进正厅就注意到将身边那个人——眉目深邃，不笑时似嗔非嗔，自有一番风流态度，确是个百里挑一人物。他这个学生，从小就老成。待人接物彬彬有礼挑不出错儿，可心里孰亲孰疏分得清得很。不管这两人有没有说透，能有个互相扶持的，总是好事。尤其是将的性子：心细如发，倔起来又一根筋。

薰一直等到看不到那两个背影才怅然转身。情之一事，敌不过‘不得已’三字。当初自己负了将，但愿这个人能多陪陪他。


	13. Chapter 13

本以为小原那满腹心事模样，会直接打道回府。没想到他倒爽快，说螃蟹三吃你一路挂念着，不去岂不可惜。

找到了吴婆子的店，小二搓着手赔笑说季节没到，怎么着都得等到乞巧以后才能有好螃蟹，现在只有时令荤素小炒。天野懊恼得快在门口趴下。小原不在意，径自挪步上了楼，说捡招牌菜上几个吧。天野哭丧着脸在后头跟着，嘟嘟囔囔让伙计打酒。

酒先上来，还有几碟子五香豆，风肉之类，说是送的，两位头次来，咱图个长久。也算店家会讨好。天野自斟自饮挺开心，只等着菜。

冷不防小原伸手给自己也倒了一杯，咕咚一口闷了。他不喝酒的人，顿时呛得满脸通红。天野啧一声，把杯子夺过来。

“这是烧刀子，太冲，你喝不惯。”

小原不吭声，直接去拿天野旁边的土坛子。这人是真犯了混，天野好声好气哄他放手，“我陪你喝，咱换一壶，行不？”一面招呼小二打四两青梅酿。

等酒送来，菜也陆续到了。天野不住口地赞那一味美人肝，硬挟了些给小原。一会又让厨房做一碗蝴蝶面，多放些醋。就这么着，小原不多时就在椅子上摇摇晃晃起来。天野逮着机会小声说：“你有什么不痛快的，说出来比闷着强。”

小原摇头，也不知道是听明白了还是没听明白。这人酒量差，酒德倒是不错，不吵不闹，光是乐。上菜的小二多看了他几眼，脸一红，差点摔了盘子。亏了天野在旁边，要是就他一个，难保会不会给人当作优伶一类，轻薄了去。

青梅酿淡得跟水似的，不知不觉多灌了几杯。天野嘱咐小原呆着别挪窝，对方笑眯眯点头。等天野净了手回来，人没了。天野赶紧找着伙计，他挠头说留了锭银子就自己下楼了。

天野骂一声，扒窗口往外探头。远远看见小原独自往西走，脚步倒是稳当，就是走得飞快，一路引人回头。天野顾不得许多，手一撑从窗口跃出去。眼看小原就要和个卖油货的摊子撞个正着，天野一急，离着百来步远，他身形一闪抢过去，拉着小原往旁边一带。好在街上人来人往也没谁注意。

“瞎跑什么？”天野敲他一记。

小原郑重其事地先点头再摇头，“酒没了。”

见过发酒疯的没见过这么理直气壮的。天野忍着笑说来来来，回驿馆接着喝。喝完睡倒岂不方便？

小原想了想，乖乖跟着他穿街过巷。

把他哄回房安顿在床畔，这家伙还是一个劲儿嚷再满上，拉着天野袖口手心手背看他把酒藏哪儿了。天野拗不过，下楼去买了一碗酒酿圆子给他。

小原喝一口，皱眉。“热的？”

天野十分正经。“酒性冷，应该热着喝。”

他再嚼嚼，“里头有什么？”

“酒曲，没筛干净。”

小原扑哧乐了，这一笑就不可收拾，碗都端不牢，天野眼疾手快接过去。

“以为是酒，其实是水，对么？别人醒着，就我醉了。”他扎手舞脚仰面往床上倒下，只嚷热，扯着领口又解不开，皱眉在枕上翻来覆去。天野伸手去帮他，他倒挣起来，力气不小又不讲理，简直像打架。正乱着，小原断了线一样软瘫下来，哑着嗓子喊了一声薰。

天野竖着耳朵等他说下去。小原只是反复念叨那个字，合着一口口烫人酒气呼出来，眼都睁不开。他头发早揉散了，遮去半张面孔。天野替他拂到耳后，只觉得好笑。“还说你是聪明人，没想到也是个痴的。”

情啊爱的，填不饱肚子，他才懒得弄明白。比他修行高了几百年的师姐也嘱咐过，不能动了心。那时候天野摇摇尾巴，“动了心会怎样？”

师姐勾勾手指让他凑近些，等他过去了猛地弹他鼻子，疼得天野眼睛水汪汪。

“老大一座塔，吧唧压你身上，知道不？” 

小原大概还是嫌热，觉得天野的手指凉凉的十分舒服，就心满意足地拿侧脸贴上去蹭了蹭，叹口气，呼吸渐沉。天野从没见过他这样儿，等他酒醒了说给他听，羞不死他。一面暗暗揶揄一面扶着小原的身子让他脸朝外，免得睡沉了吐酒。

小原两颊绯红，血色洇得嘴肿着点儿似的。天野好奇地伸手过去碰了碰，软软的像才蒸出来的桂花糕。他这张嘴，白生了个好模样，平时不是言不由衷就是打落牙往肚里吞，现在倒…

天野怔怔地看着，脑子里空空荡荡什么念头都没有，突然俯身下去亲了亲，亲完了咂咂嘴；和之前辗转过的唇舌也没什么两样，少了些胭脂浓腻而已。这么想着又来回摩挲了几下。小原微微一挣，说不清是抗拒还是迎合地张开了嘴。灼热吐息落在天野唇间，麻酥酥的。天野顺势吮了一下那桃瓣似的下唇，借着酒意，轻飘飘地咬一口。

“他是瞧上你什么？”天野退开一些，鼻尖抵着小原鼻尖。“这张脸？”狐族里会变化的，哪个不是可人意儿的？他见得多了。“书呆子，风情两个字都不知道怎么写。”

“你又瞧上他啥？”小原还是没动静，可见真是睡沉了。“一脸奸诈相，闷声不倒气，无趣得很。”

越想越觉得没头绪，索性不想了。天野替小原掖好被子，自个儿慢慢地吃完了那碗酒酿。

  


  


小原这一觉睡到日中才醒，喝着茶都还有些眉酥眼重，懒懒的。看见天野，他脸微微一红。“昨晚是我一时糊涂。没闹出什么笑话吧？”

天野差点乐出声来；笑话岂止一桩两桩，多亏自己心善。他故意摆出个扭捏模样，眼睛眨两眨。“你都不记得了？”

“记得什么？”

“一进门你就硬脱我衣服，还——”

话音未落，小原脸白得嘴都没了颜色。“我…我…”

天野撑不住，笑得拍桌打凳。“傻子，你还真信。”

小原一口气松下来，拿热茶杯抵着额头，声音有些抖。“玩笑归玩笑，你这人…也不分个轻重缓急。”

什么屁大的事儿！天野撇嘴。哪个烟花柳巷里还少了南馆？偏他一个拿腔拿调的，没意思。当然这话要说出来，不定他会恼羞成怒到啥地步。

两人收拾了东西，先去十里庙买些土意儿，也算来绵洲一趟。小原给宽人选了一卷二十八星宿图。另外买了薄荷糖蒸的玉露霜，压成小小的梅花锭子，太师饼之类，都做得十分精巧，说是给纱娥姑娘的。

“这些固然好，吃了就没了。你不妨再带些玩的使的。”

“什么玩的使的？”

这人对闺阁里的事儿，还真是一窍不通。“无非就是胭脂水粉，香袋香球。再不就是坠子钗子。”

“你越说我越没主意了。”小原苦笑。

天野正要说话，突然心思一转。“我倒有个法子，又新鲜又不费事儿。”

小原嗯一声，继续埋头看着扇面，似是对那幅泥金边写意荷花很中意。

“国丧还有一个月。就是平时，她一个姑娘，想来也不常往戏园子跑。你这趟回去，单请个会唱的，不要班子。随她点喜欢的戏文听，咱悄悄乐乐，不好么？”

“皇城的班子因为禁戏，要么走了要么歇了，去哪找？”

“这不用你操心，包在我身上。”

当晚天野就背了人给弥雅写信。说某月某日，你一个，带个吹笙笛的，到某地来唱几折散戏。不用行头也不用怎么抹脸，就是给他家女眷解解闷儿，这是其一。其二，特意找你来，是麻烦你给我看看这家的主人，到底有什么蹊跷。影杀之说，我不但没见过，连听都没听过。这个人非妖非道，我实在拿不准。

他停了笔，把信笺卷成细细的一支管， 托在手里走到窗边。吹口气，那纸卷凌空飞去，眨眼就不见了。


	14. Chapter 14

两人从绵洲再次出发，走了小半月，平安无事回到皇城。远远就看见有人在城郊的耳亭那儿，牵着马，手搭在额前往大路上张望。等那一人一马走近了，果然是宽人。宽人从小原肩上接过包袱，替他拍打着灰尘说怎么瘦了不少。小原知道他从来没有不在自己身边这么久，难免担心，笑着摸摸他头顶，“哪里会瘦？恐怕还吃胖了。倒是你，眼圈都是青的。”

“算着就该今天到的，所以…”宽人不好意思地揉眼睛。“回来了，什么事也别想，回家就歪着，松松乏。”

不是不想偷懒，自己一进城门，只怕就有风吹到上头耳朵里。这几年皇上身体差了，疑心越来越重。不早早去，一会恐怕就有人来府里请了。多一事不如少一事。

“我还是先去把事情交割了，省得跑两趟。”

宽人嘟着嘴把缰绳递给他。

小原想得没错。刚过了前桥，还没到双闸门口，就有上书房的执事太监迎出来，默不作声把他带到地儿。献上来的茶没喝完，书房门一响。小原离了座叩头下去，“万岁。”

对方虚扶一扶。“你一路劳顿，该先回家歇歇的，不必这么赶着来见朕。”

小原听他口气十分和善，脸上也难得的带笑，倒有些犯嘀咕。他应了一声是，多的一句话不说。

“路上还好走么？”

小原说了些太平盛世，路不拾遗夜不闭户的套话。皇上从支起来的半扇天窗望出去，背着手点点头。“西面的这几条官道，朕年轻时候也微服走过。只是没你去的那么远，又赶上桃花涝，就半途折回来了。”他兴致挺高，自己到案前展开地图让小原指给他看。见他压根不提乌里雅图的事，小原也不好岔开话题，陪着细细地讲一路经过哪些地方。

到瑢城的时候，皇上食指叩了叩书案。“朕去的那年，正是百年难遇的大旱。城里什么金银花，黄连，价钱翻了几番。朕又贪凉，闹了好几天肚子。”他低着头，指尖循着那些起伏交错的路线，半晌说：“绵洲呢？可有机会去了么？那也是宜人的好地方。”

小原心里咯噔一下； 正因为绵洲这趟，多耽误了四五天。这是试探还是…他想来想去不敢隐瞒，赶紧正色起身，“去的时候走的是直路。回来想着不妨见一见旧日家学里的先生，才绕了道。”说着一撂袍角就要谢罪。对方摆手，“罢了吧，这算什么大事，你也忒小心了。”

“总是臣有欠考虑—”

“不说这个了。”皇上来回踱几步。“讲讲正事吧。乌里雅图在关外一病不起，他的独子接替了汗位。青黄不接，西域又有不少对他的版图虎视眈眈的部落。这下确实能清静个二三十年。你这趟，立了一大功。”

小原垂头，“我担心的，倒是另外一件事。”

“什么？”

他把深夜擅闯茯关大营的事说了，又补充道：“当时我劝司将军卖个糊涂，把这事压下去不报。是情急无奈。皇上还是该找个名目，解释解释，以免将军觉得圣心难测，生了隔阂。”

“军报里只说活捉了几个探子，并搜出了与乌里雅图来往的信件，只字没提你。”皇上沉吟，“他倒也学乖了。这么着，预备给司将军的封赏，再加一倍，朕另有密函给他。以布衣身份辅佐朝政，古今都有，这事儿解释得通。”他眯着眼笑笑，“新婚燕尔，就让你出了这么趟远门，朕也于心不忍。已经让他们送了桌席面过去，一杯酒水为你洗尘。现在回来了，哪儿也不用去，你们夫妻安安稳稳过几天舒心日子。”

小原前脚走，后脚通达监正从书房的暗室里一闪身出来。他略等了等，见皇上没发话，就斟酌着开口。“万岁要还是信不过——”

“不是朕不放心。”他轻叹，“此人身在朝堂之外，衣食无忧。朕升不了他的官也发不了他的财。再没什么能多给的恩惠了。”

换句话说，还是觉得难以驾驭。通达监正一揖，“陛下亲为太平使择一佳偶，这已经是莫大的恩惠。”

对方鼻子里哼一声，“你是明白人，不必和朕说场面话。一个女人，能拴得住他的心么？”

“臣是万岁的眼睛耳朵，太平使是您养的那只鹰。说句难听的，您要想断送了他，一杯药酒，连个缘由都不必找。就凭这点，他能不忌惮？”

皇上似听非听，没接这话茬。“你那个眼线，可还牢靠？”

“陪嫁的丫头是臣亲自挑的，请万岁放心。”

“嗯。不要盯紧了，就是个以防万一。”皇上舒口气。“你说得不错，朕还要为儿子孙子喂着这只鹰呢。”

通达监正答应着，一躬身退出来。眼观鼻鼻观心回到自己起居的静室，才拿手帕摁了摁额角的汗。

猜忌到这份上，难怪太平使和皇上各人存了各人的心思。算来小原命中会有一子，至于能不能为皇室所用，就在他一念之间。从他曾祖父起，太平使一职已经世袭了四代。不论劫数还是气数，都该尽了。

  


  


国丧这几个月，芳华胡同消沉了不少，憋闷死了弥雅。一接到天野的信，他恨不得第二天就去。好容易挨到日子，弥雅带着丝竹班子里的一个师傅，包了一包衣服几样头面，兴冲冲过来。

一进大门弥雅就打个寒颤。原来以为是那只臭狐狸身上腥味重，来了才知道这整个地方阴气森森，定睛一看，却连半个魂都没有。住过三代人以上的宅子，就算没有凶丧，总养过猫儿狗儿。是活物，就会留下些痕迹。太干净了反而让人起疑。

这家主人挺周到；特意给他们收拾了一间房，焚了息香，茶水点心都备着。弥雅匀了脸，换了衣服，跟着领他们过来的那个小仆到后院。一路他留心打量：说这地方邪门吧，屋里屋外又没什么魇镇的法器，院子的布局也很平常。

没有戏台，天气又晴好，下人们就在花圃旁铺了毡毯，搬了个大圆桌，一扇六折的长纱屏围在椅后，免得太阳晃着眼睛。

他在毡上走了几转，运了运气。师傅在旁边调好了弦，主人家就脚步簌簌过来了。弥雅低头行礼，耳朵里听见说话那人嗓子温润如玉，十分舒服。

“内人并不怎么看戏。就捡你拿手的演吧，别拘束。”

弥雅这才抬头，名正言顺地打量了他一眼。这一看，差点跌了手里的扇子。他定一定神，抑住突突乱跳的心，示意师傅先演‘听琴’一折。

两拍三拍，弥雅嘴里有板有眼地唱着，心思却只琢摩这席上相傍而坐的两人。夫人的年纪也就十五六，确实如天野所说，鹅蛋脸吹弹可破，只是稍嫌稚气。怎么看也只是个普通女子。而旁边那位…弥雅脚下不停，腰身软软地拗过去，弱风拂柳的姿态。

等散了戏，家主又打赏了不少银两，寒暄几句，赞了他发脱口齿。弥雅谢过，回屋里去卸了装束。

才摘了耳朵上的坠子，天野扒门口笑嘻嘻探头。弥雅使个眼风叫他先进来，手里捻个诀，外头的动静就一声不闻，里头的自然也传不出去。他这才转脸，“狐狸，你去哪讨生活不好，偏就撞进这个盘丝洞！”

天野一头雾水地眨眨眼。

“小原家这位爷，根本就是只蛊！”

“什么鼓啊锣啊—”

“究竟是什么蛊，我也说不好。”弥雅咬着嘴唇。“单看脸的话，他眉剔目朗，下停单薄了些，是个清贵的命。但嘴角断纹主杀气，颈下三枚胭脂痣，颜色有异，不是胎里带来的，是中蛊以后血气反逆，阴到极处反而显出火相。可我跟他说话时，他谈吐有致神色清明，这蛊倒不像是在害他。你说怪不怪？”

天野眉心拧个疙瘩，半晌挠挠头，“要真是蛊，怎么会代代相传？”

弥雅倒吸一口气，“你再跟我说说，他施起法来是怎样？”

天野把他亲眼见过的几次连比带划讲了一遍：影子是怎样脱离自身，事后听到的消息全是暴毙，没有说多拖个一天两天的。

“听上去倒有点像飞头蛮。那玩意儿是吸人血…”弥雅一拍脑门，“我说这个家怎么这么干净，原来孤魂野鬼都给吃光了。”他摊开手，“狐狸，这蛊我解不了。种得太深，恐怕连下蛊的人都解不了。”

天野一怔，“我啥时候说——”

“不是想替他解，难道真是让我来白看个热闹？”弥雅嗤笑。

天野没吱声。叫他来的时候没想那么多，被弥雅这么一点，自己也犯了迷糊，究竟是抱着什么想头。


	15. Chapter 15

七月八是药王祭。这天拜药王，能保全家老小一冬没病没灾。小原本来没打算去凑这个热闹，但上次家里请了那唱戏的来，纱娥虽然没说什么，看得出还是很欢喜的。难得地和他讲了几句整话，不像才来的时候一味低着头不看人。

车到药王庙以东一里地就很难挪动了。小原从马上下来，嘱咐宽人就在这儿等着，自己到车前柔声解释说人多，只怕下来走走还快些。丫头在里面应一声，打起垂帘。

纱娥下来站住脚。帷帽笼着看不见她神色，只见她微微往后一缩。

“出来图的是散心。你要是觉得太吵，咱就回去。”

一群泥猴儿似的孩子赤着脚跑过，差点把两人撞个踉跄，小原赶紧扶住她。纱娥顿了顿，犹豫着伸手挽了他肘弯。三个人随着涌动的人潮走走停停。小原一路指给她看自己熟悉的店家：殊阁的古董，朱记的墨，林氏的笺纸。他小时候也没啥机会出来玩；爹爹是十天半月难得一见，见了也只是查查功课。先生哪里会帮着他淘气。还是宽人趁着除夕带他偷跑出来，才算见了一回皇城的景致。到傍晚转迷路了，又饿，搜来搜去只有宽人身上有几个铜子儿。两人打伙吃了碗豆腐脑，香得没把舌头咽下去。

等到了药王庙，更是水泄不通。小原从黑压压的人头上望过去，回身对纱娥说：“这柱香上还是不上，我无所谓。你要是想进去，免不了要挤挤。”

纱娥点点头。小原让丫头在外面候着，小姑娘面露难色。小原似笑非笑，“怎么，我还能把你家小姐拐跑了不成？”她红了脸，把手里的扇子手帕交给纱娥，替她理好帽帘才放行。

小原护着她进了庙门，扭头看那丫头踮着脚伸着脖子往两人方向望，不由失笑，“她是你家里带来的吧？也忒小心了。莫非我长了张恶人脸？”纱娥给挤得身子一歪，牢牢抓着他手臂，半晌才应声，“是里头嬷嬷怕我没人照应，把她指给我的。”

小原眼角一跳。

心里有事，不知不觉就推攘着进了内庙。沙娥拿帕子垫了手，拈香拜过，垂头默默祝祷一阵才把香进到药王像前。又往功德箱里舍了好些钱。小原见她心诚，把自己身上的散银子也拿出来一并放进去。

出来的时候没留神，给挤进一道偏门，却是庙后头的小菜园。小原吁口气，找了块阴凉处拿自己的手巾替纱娥在石头上铺着。“你站了半天了，坐下歇歇再走吧。”

纱娥低头谢过，掀起帽帘一角，拿手帕按了按额上的汗。小原顺势说大热天的，菩萨必定不负你这片孝心。两人这才磕磕绊绊聊了起来。纱娥排行第四，上有哥哥姐姐，下有弱弟，十二岁甄选入宫。这些事，成亲前宽人就去打探过：她生母是小娘，在家就似可有可无的角色，更不可能在牙尖嘴利的宫人中出头，呆在那四方天四方地里也是干熬日子。小原偏身在她旁边坐了，握住她一只手。纱娥凉凉的指尖一颤，但没有挣。

“我有句剖心的话，趁着没人在这儿讲出来。你来了，总是你我缘分一场。我好好待你，并不图什么。旁边要是多双眼睛，咱少不了要撑夫妻的门面。关起门来，你不妨把我当作哥哥。”他顿一顿，“你明白么？”

她静静听着。过一会儿把帽帘整个卷起，两只弯月牙儿眼瓷瓷实实盯了小原。小原暗赞她虽然话不多，倒不是一味乔模乔样羞涩。纱娥握在他掌心的指尖用点劲捏回去。小原舒口气，拍了拍她手背。

  


  


小原没差事，天野也就闲下来。每天一觉睡到太阳晒屁股，都有些不习惯。小原呢，多半时候还是呆在书房写写字看看书。要说有什么不同，倒和他那闷嘴葫芦夫人亲近了。就是大门不出，也隔三差五黏在一处。之前常见小原自己和自己下棋，左手吃右手的子儿，阴着脸皱着眉头，杀得天昏地暗，现在也见不到这奇景了。夫妻两人时不时在花圃对弈，旁边小丫头围炉煎茶，好不惬意。

要不是知道他和绵洲那老头子藕断丝连，天野冷笑，真要给这出戏哄了去。

这天遇上宽人从厨房出来，端着个双层的食盒，差点和天野撞个满怀。天野往旁边一闪，顺手揭开盒子探头瞧。还没等看清，宽人挪出手来去抢。天野正闷得慌，就想逗逗这孩子。他脚尖着力，身子像线牵着一样平平往后挪了半尺。宽人扑了个空，涨红了脸。

天野晃晃手里的盒盖。“又是什么好吃的，特意差你送？”

宽人瞪他。“和你有什么相干？”

“你家主子藏着啥心思，这样讨好儿。也不怕人家姑娘——”后半句他故意噎住。宽人眼一眯。“没工夫和你贫嘴，还我！” 

这小娃娃从一照面就没给天野好脸色看过。也不知踩了他哪条尾巴。趁今儿这机会，干脆揭了这个烂膏药，痛快说话。天野把手背到身后，弯下腰挑眉。“不过呢，他那个人，瞒着你的事，不止一桩两桩吧？”

宽人不出所料沉了脸。“管你是来干啥的。你要安生点，我还把你当客人看——”

不等他说完，天野仰头大笑。“果然是没说实话啊。你倒也忠心。”

宽人眼都红了，抠着盒子的手发颤。天野估计差不多了，笑咪咪把盒盖替他扣上。宽人深吸一口气，把东西小心放在石阶上，直起身来，右手往腰里仿佛不经意地一过。

天野耳朵里听到极轻的破空之声，眼前一花。他想也没想抬手护住面门，左手腕只觉得一紧。眨眨眼，发现小臂上缠了一条软鞭。宽人握着鞭子的另一头，左手往旁边一带。天野知道不妙，腰往后拗去，险险避过迎面倒卷过来的鞭梢——那鞭子是野藤浸了油拧的，刀剑难断，末端安着一分五叉的梅花刺。这要从脖子上划拉过去，倒是要不了天野的命，滋味肯定也不好受。他揉着手腕骇笑。“什么样的主子养什么样的奴才。都是属蝎子的？”

“吃了大半年闲饭，我倒要领教领教你究竟有什么本事！”宽人猱身抢上前，手一扬，鞭子蛇似地缠过来，梅花刺尽往天野要害上招呼。他个子不高，招数都是求快求险。天野先还嬉笑，走了十来招也不得不小心起来。论真功夫，他半瓶醋。狐狸也要一技伴身，可别人扎马步吊嗓子的时候，他不是在喝酒就是在打瞌睡。师兄骂说九百年，就修来张脸，尾巴都藏不牢。

鞭子呼呼生风，黑雾一样把他困在其中。天野好容易瞅个空子，纵身跃起，在空中打个转，一手捉到那鞭子，作个一抖一送的虚模样，暗中一股妖力逼过去。宽人四肢发麻，鞭子脱手，噔噔后退几步才惊魂未定地站稳。

“你！”

天野手腕一翻，把那鞭子盘成一卷打个结。“我什么？”

“你刚才那是什么招数？！”宽人不服气，两只眼圆睁，虎虎有神。

“你再练十年，来问我不迟。”天野拿那结子敲敲宽人的脑袋，突然换了笑脸。“我才一句话，你就打打杀杀地闹起来，太不老成。”

宽人重新把盒子端起来，别传脸没接腔。天野啧啧嘴。“他拜托我，不是信不过你的手段，更不是疑你的忠心，这我打包票。”

“那为什么？”宽人脱口而出，又赶紧一脸懊恼地抿住嘴。天野差点笑出声，真想再拍拍他头。“关心则乱，懂不？”

宽人埋头想了想，黑亮的眼睛冷不丁盯住天野，嘴角一跳。“你来了多久？别以为你什么都知道。”说完抬脚噔噔往前走。

天野给他这话呛住。像当年在房梁上打盹儿，醒来一爪子踩空，胃里忽悠一下，难受。呆站片刻他跟过去，脸冲着宽人倒退着走。“好，你要知道，不妨说说你主子怎么回来就转了性子？”

宽人斜他一眼。“你这又是胡说什么？”

旁边没人，天野还是故弄玄虚地压低嗓门。“你不会不知道他和那个教书的事儿吧？”这孩子要真不知道，今天这些话都白讲了。正好堵他的嘴。

宽人刹住脚，脸上勃然变色，好一会才沉住气。“你要连这都…怎么不去问他？”说完再不理天野，扭头跑远。

天野有些恼；怎么问？要能问早问了。这些天小原待他还是礼数周到，抬头低头见都打个招呼，寒暄几句，却有些客客气气。仿佛过去两个月那诸多周折，都没发生过似的。  



	16. Chapter 16

连着几天细雨连绵，小原索性安心呆在书房，把没看完的话本捡起来消磨时间。清茶一盏雨声淅淅，别有意趣。

临到饭时，他起身打算把书收起，却怎么也找不到之前放哪了。细看发现书架上多了本蓝封皮的，眼生。小原想大约是买了以后忘了，就拿下来，先把手上这本放回去，再翻开新的那册瞧瞧是什么。

打开来头一页是张画，两个人席地而坐把酒相对。小原更糊涂了，往后翻了几页，还是画。画中人衣衫半褪，一个倚在另一个腿间，旁边配了几行字。

他猛醒手里拿着的是什么，倒抽一口气。手一松本子掉地上，翻开的那页更是 \--

小原心里乱跳，脸上烧得自己都能觉察。先想着赶紧捡出去扔掉，又诧异这东西是怎么混进来的，乱糟糟没个主意。眼睛着了魔似地落在纸上挪不开：一双一对都是男子，赤身纠缠在一处，姿态各异。他手也颤，腿也麻，慌里慌张想去扶住椅背。

椅背没扶住，手却落在一个人掌心。

“太平使，看什么呢？”

话语里笑意婉然。只是小原又惊又怕，压根没听出来。转身就往后躲，顺便把那春宫踢到不知哪个角落，只挂念着别被人看见。对方亦步亦趋随着他退，两人不留神，一起撞书架上。

后背结结实实挨这么一下，小原吃痛，清醒了几分，瞪着面前的天野。天野看他那牙齿都快打架的模样，憋笑憋得幸苦；还特意去找了本隐晦些的，瞧把这书呆子吓得，话都没了。小原向来衣冠整齐，扣得严丝合缝的领口往上一片白。现在白里沁出热闹颜色，三颗胭脂痣红得要滴出血来。天野快活得头顶都有些发痒，赶紧收敛心神免得耳朵翘起来。

“怎么了？”他十分正经地拿手背去小原脸上贴了贴，真是热得熏炉一般。“不舒服？”

小原矢口否认，结结巴巴往书架里缩。天野瞄他，嘴角吊起。对方神色一僵，突然眯了两眼。“是你？”

哎哟，总算开窍了。天野正要多调笑两句，小原一把扣住他手腕。狐狸呲牙，书呆子劲倒是不小，怪疼的。小原眼里出火，更握得紧了。天野连声告饶，小原这才甩开他，嗓子又低又哑。

“你闲疯了，这是闹些什么！”

天野苦着脸揉揉方才被捏得不轻的地方。“还不是看你越活越像个和尚…”

“和你有什么相干？”小原半点没有消气的意思。“请你来，原本只是桩买卖。你倒——”

这话不假，却太不中听。天野给他堵得，肋下针扎了一样难受。也忘了轻重缓急，就势扣了他脖颈。买卖？你可真撇得干净。

小原不避不让，横眉竖目瞪着他。

这条命，你就这么不爱惜，亏我一路上三番五次出手相救。狐狸牙咬得咯咯响。我图个啥？心里的火被热风一扑，顾不得细想，低头拧着脖子咬他一口。省得他老说些刺人话儿。

小原倒抽一口气，挣起来，慌乱中有点不得章法，一味推攘又没处退，根本使不上力。天野偏不遂了他的意，结结实实做了个嘴儿才睁开眼打量他：脸一红一白，眉眼都急变了，恨恨的。

又不是未出闺门的姑娘，没经过事儿的，端什么呢？当初和那教书的，只怕不是这么束手束脚。忍不住更抵牢他，凑近了一字一句吹到耳朵里。“我知道你心上祭着谁。可人家不稀罕。”

小原像给抽了一巴掌，连吸气的动静都没。过了片刻，眼角突然淌下泪来。自己倒似没有觉察，神色静得吓人。

“滚。”

天野怔住。

“滚出去。”

本来就不是什么好性子，天野耳朵里嗡地一下，腾出手来掰正了他头，直勾勾盯住小原的眼。

狐能惑人。没试过能不能惑蛊。

再亲上去的时候，果然又乖又甜起来。也不挣了，两手慢慢抬起来环住天野的腰，极爱惜的力道。那张嘴软绵绵开合，辗转来回几次就带了点喘。舌尖在天野唇间蜻蜓点水一掠，不知谁教他的把戏。

天野得意洋洋退开，咂咂嘴。

小原仍是温驯地搂着他，唇上揉碎一点水光，两颊晕红。本是好景致， 但那眼神儿是散的，倒很像他用影杀时的样子：只剩个空壳，魂没回来。

天野一愣。

这法子他使了不知多少回，没失手过。现在只觉后背发凉。 

他再看一眼小原呆呆的模样，胃都翻腾起来。跌跌撞撞往门口走几步又折回来，食指中指合并点了他眉心。

“…你。”天野咽了一下，粗声粗气地说：“你都忘了吧。”

不等小原动弹，他手一招，那书嗖地飞进怀里，转身溜了。

小原眨眨眼，扭头四下张望。老觉着还有什么事，站那儿凝神想了想，理不出头绪。


	17. Chapter 17

弥雅数了数地上桌上的酒坛，过去踢踢趴着的狐狸。“喂，钱可得照数给。”

“给个屁。”天野不抬头。“喝了这么多也没见醉。”

“又咋了。”弥雅嘬着牙花子。

天野眼皮一撩，眼白多于眼黑，有气无力地盛一汪水。这死孩子，生得就是好，懒也懒出些…弥雅只觉心头一荡，赶紧调脸避开那双斜飞的眼。“臭狐狸，把你那套都用到我身上了！”

天野咕哝一句，“我就试试。”

“有啥好试的。”弥雅失笑，“出娘胎就有的本事，会还给老祖宗了不成？”

天野头摇得拨浪鼓似的。“不对不对。灵是灵的，可我…”他想起白天小原睁着双空眼睛，啥也看不见听不见的模样，泄气得很。发觉有人拽他，天野低头，弥雅正一脸诧异捏着他手腕。自己啥时候捂住心口的都没觉察。 “我是不是吃害食了？”

弥雅听他一五一十说完，犯了难。还真是个说大不大，说小不小的病。忘了啥时候开始，狐狸就隔三岔五提起这个小原，虽说是抱怨居多，也未免讲得太频。现在点破，只怕于事无补。末了他叹一口气，“你师兄托我照应你，我也算半个长辈，你今儿就老实听我一句劝。”

天野闷声应着。

“早了结这桩生意，早离开这个是非地。夜长梦多。”

天野刚张嘴，弥雅摆摆手。“别和我辩。你难道是缺钱？缺乐子？自己好好想想。”

狐狸老实点头，“缺钱。”

弥雅瞪他，“就这点出息！钱要紧，命要紧？还不警醒些！”

“你是怕我犯了大忌？”天野连着他之前的话一琢摩，拍胸口打个酒气冲天的嗝。“小爷我的心稳稳当当在自己肚皮里呢。再说，再说…”他掰着手指头数，“我长得可比那教书的好看多了。又聪明，又有趣，会打架，会——”他自己没声儿了，干脆一叉腰。“还不得是他对我，你是怎么唱的？什么什么相思两字长? ”

“祖宗，行行好，快别唱了。”弥雅跟吃了酸枣似的，眉眼都皱一处。“胡同里的猫都惊了。”

两人一个扯着嗓子硬要唱一个捂着耳朵躲，闹了半晌。弥雅拿烟嘴点着天野。“你啊，学出副人样儿，还是不懂人心。情之一事，是这么掰得开，数得清的么？”看天野撇嘴，他加一句。“别的不说，自从你出了趟远门回来，欢喜楼里见不到人，来我这儿也是板凳没坐热就跑。魂飞哪去了？”

“嚯，你是我肚子里的蛔虫？”

臭狐狸，傻就罢了，还倔。弥雅给他气得发笑。“好，当我没说。吃了亏别来找我。”

这么一点拨，天野更觉得不过芝麻点大的事。“你在这风流乡见得还少了？哪个不是相好的时候赌咒发誓，一转身又爱上别个？”他想起小原把自己拾掇整齐了去见那个臭教书的样儿，眼睛软得，哎哟能黏牙。想想那双眼睛要是落在自己身上…

狐狸噗噗笑；到时候一定得牵了他手说，书呆子，你可死了这份心吧。我千山万水没走遍，美酒佳人未尝尽，才不稀罕一个你。

  


  


不知不觉瓜月就要过半。小原家应节气，也里里外外忙起来。先是将柱子门面都油了新漆，又疏了假山石里那眼泉，请人把园子里的花树修齐整。

四乡八野的鲜果蔬笋由着河道，天不亮就聚集在码头，供给皇城的鱼市，米行，酒肆。宽人觉得这是主人成家后第一个正日子，大显神通，采买的吃食比往年丰盛许多。纱娥在娘家曾看着学着，到了宫中又总得找些事消磨时光，也趁这热闹劲儿，托宽人买了许多大个肉厚的桃，李。分了份子盐渍，蜜泡，晾干。她的丫头在厨房搭帮手，用新锅制糖稀，撒芝麻切丁。真让个宅子有了活气，不论哪个时辰都甜香弥漫。

等到了日子，更是难得的热闹。清早起先熬上桂花枣粥。厨房的火片刻不歇，一道一道冷荤热菜预备着；肉要蒸，鱼要片，叮叮咚咚只听刀响。月过梢头，席才安在花园里。桌后隔着纱屏点一圈绢灯笼，窗棂上，廊下的灯全换成小烛，微光点点，为的是不扰了天上的景致。

人虽然就那么几个，小夫妻安静赏月吃菜，倒也惬意。天野看纱娥替小原剔了一碟鱼腮帮子上的嫩肉，点了姜醋奉上，暗暗撇嘴；还不够一口吃的呢，整这些玄虚有啥意思。学着装模作样望天上，更觉得闷；月亮有什么好看的，圆乎乎白乎乎又不挪地方。

饭毕粥端上来，还没动匙，通达监正登门来送份例的糕饼。另有几坛子酒，不知道是什么浸的，隔着黄封都异香扑鼻。小原领着家人叩谢上恩，天野在旁边馋得哈喇子都快掉下来，连连吸气，满桌的佳肴顿时没了味道。

前脚通达监正出门，后脚小原让宽人去把东西都收起来，压根不提打开尝个鲜。天野恨不能跟了去，眼巴巴盯着他走远，满脑子琢摩怎么才能喝一口这皇帝老儿的赏赐。

一扭头，小原脸上还是那个淡淡的样子，嘴角却绷不住往上翘，显然天野的反应都落在他眼里。

那还不快给我把酒端回来！天野瞪他，小原忍笑摇头，轻咳一声拿袖子掩饰。

打量我算计不来一坛酒么？狐狸眼珠子一转，乖乖埋头，勺子在碗里划来划去。

  


  


月色好，天气又不温不凉，这一宴过了夜半方散。小原从来睡得早，知道自己错过了困头，索性先陪纱娥回房，在她屋里坐了坐，又独自打了两回棋。宽人早撑不住去睡了。

收起棋盒，他猛想起天野惦记了一晚上的御酒。自己不好这个，白放着可惜，不如给他。

酒窖他少时与宽人常在里头捉迷藏，玩弹丸，小弓之类，还在墙上磕了好几个坑。现在久不来，蛛网结了满梁。

门虚掩，是宽人忘了下锁？他擎灯往里照，那圈光勉强映到眼前一尺，余下的都是深深浅浅的黑影。正张望着，前头冷不防一声响动。小原抽口气，差点摔了手里的灯，心怦怦乱跳。

没动静了。

屏息等了等，他往刚才那个方向迈出几步，声音又起：呜哩呜噜，不像闹老鼠，倒像谁在拉风匣子。

小原大着胆子凑过去，那响声断断续续越来越近，一顿，清楚听到两下吧唧嘴的声儿。

小原先是怔住，反应过来赶紧捂住嘴；还说要送，天野倒性急，黑灯瞎火就摸进来喝得人事不省。呆会醒来可得好好笑话他。

越往里走呼噜声越响，这哪是个人，活像头熊。没注意脚下绊着，低头一看，罐儿瓮儿翻倒一地，空空如也。看来不光御酒，家里几代的珍藏都落了贼肚子。他嗅嗅，一股子药香。怕是祖父的八珍酿也不保了。小原一面摇头一面打量，好容易在只土釉坛后面瞧见一角衣服。他蹑手蹑脚摸过去，打算唬天野一跳——

咦，人呢？

地上只有件布衫子。小原失笑；这可不妙，还得去缸里捞人不成？

呜里呜噜，呜里呜噜，就从脚边传来。小原定睛细瞧：衣服底下隐约鼓起。可跑不了了，他扯住一掀。

灯咚地掉地上。小原无暇去捡，目不转睛地盯着——猛打眼看像件里外起毛的风氅，却随着呼噜声微微翕动，显见是个活物。

他想跑，想喊人，脑子里乱哄哄没个主意。

那团火红的毛球一颤，蠕动着咂咂嘴。尖鼻子探出来，又继续酣眠。

小原清醒过来，慌慌张张去摸翻倒在地的灯，万幸没熄。他大气不敢出。一面想趁它还睡得迷糊 , 赶紧逃出去。一面着了魔似地挪不开眼：这是狼？貉子？狸？

尖鼻子上方那双眸子倏地睁开，小原猝不及防，正正与它撞上眼，心咯噔卡在喉咙口。记得人说，遇上野狗，切记不能四目相对。可那双眼睛只是眨了眨，赭石的瞳不是臆想中蛇鳞般闪着青光，灯下看去又圆又亮。

这不知名的小兽盯了他一会，张嘴，满口獠牙得有寸长。小原惊得倒退一步跌坐在地，眼睁睁看着那颗毛脑袋从地上抬起来，身子往前一倾，噗地脸朝下栽自己膝弯里。他僵住。怀里的小家伙蹭几下，嗓子里呼噜，活像原先养的雪狮子猫。四条腿在地上扒拉着把身子侧过来躺好，不动了。

他呆看着那黑鼻子，再往上一对巴掌大尖耳朵，大约是被小原呼气吹着觉得痒，弹动几下。

哪有这么亲人的野物？

等了半晌也没见它挪窝，小原动了动被压得有点麻的腿。小兽半睁开一只眼，咕哝着，把脑袋脖子肩一齐往他身上放实在了。真不是猫么？小原给逗乐了，犹豫片刻，拿一根手指摸摸它头顶绒毛。它舒服地绷直了前爪，甩甩尾巴——

小原定睛一看，愣了。揉眼再细瞧：一，二，三…

九，不多不少。

_状如狐而九尾_ …他耳朵里嗡嗡响，忘了是哪看来的： _满五百岁可化人，初时音如幼儿，稍长则作人言_ 。

干咽一口，他哑着嗓子唤：“天野？”

眼合着，耳朵耸一耸。明明不是张人脸，却愣叫小原看出些不耐烦神色。嘴埋在他衣褶里，含含糊糊，“睡…别吵。”

可不就是天野的口气，错不了。本来怕它是个饥肠辘辘的妖怪，这一宅人躲没处躲跑跑不过，该怎么办。现在只是纳闷；至少五百年呐，以天为被以地为床多么自在，为何非得到人间讨生活。还这么不小心，不怕给扒成褥子。

既知道是什么来头，胆子也大了，从眼角到脖颈抚一下，耳根那儿绒毛浓密，半根手指都能陷进去，暖烘烘的。怪不得一冬天都不见他加衣服，这样子当个脚踏还能省炭火钱。

以为小原是扰他清静的蚊虫。毛茸尾巴扬起来，往脑袋上扑扇。小时候可喜欢那只猫，没了以后也没再养。现在倒添了只狐狸。小原环顾四周，骇笑；酒窖空了大半才让他现了真身，供不起。说来这家伙还是宽人去打听到的，除了拿钱办事口风严外，特意嘱咐的就是要数不上名头，免得让通达监正那个鬼精灵嗅出些什么。万万想不到找来个拖着尾巴的。好酒，馋，喜欢脂粉窟里转悠，还是个怕水的旱…狐狸。哪有点半仙之风？长得倒是——

他两颊热辣起来。其实初见时就腹诽宽人是怎么挑的，这脸这个头，未免太打眼。还自嘲着实是久旷了，看到个阎罗都起些美人刀下死的呆心思。现在坦然了；书上写的妖怪都是化作美娇娘，无非是投人所好。自己也不能免俗而已。

挠挠狐狸嘴附近毛最细的地方，他不乐意了，九条尾巴一齐卷过来，把身子团团围成个球，还磨牙。小原赶紧缩手。胡须不让碰，尾巴呢？先前的猫也是给惯得，非生鲜小鱼不吃，晚间必要上榻，隆冬时毛内可藏鸡蛋。这么想着就从脊背摸到尾巴尖，天野倒似乎更胜一筹。

天野两个字让他猛醒过来怀里是什么，是谁。自己僵住，臊得不行，暗骂怎么就管不住手。难说这家伙什么时候会酒醒，还是早走为妙。

他小心地把狐狸往外推。天野呼噜着，尾音里透着恼。别看只比猫大一圈，尾巴长过身子，还挺沉。小原再推几次，他终于把尾巴裹牢，骨碌碌滚到酒坛边，倚着不动了。

小原起身，看了看几步远外的绒球儿，把他遗落的衣服捡起来替他盖上。不知道妖有没有惹风寒一说，总是夜深了，窖里又潮。


	18. Chapter 18

喝的时候一坛接一坛顺口，第二天朦胧醒来，肠子都悔青了；头像个博郎鼓，太阳穴那儿咚咚闷响。肚里空得抓挠，可才起个吃饭的念头就直犯恶心。天野小心翻身，拿袖子蒙了眼，暗骂自己不知好歹——管它烧酒黄酒灌了满肚皮，能不在里面翻江倒海吗？

哎哟着，狐狸一步一瘸扶了墙，先把倒了的酒瓮搬正。再整理衣衫，拂去满脑袋草屑，蹑手蹑脚摸出地窖。迎面见了明晃晃的日头，更是难受。恨不能变作个球，闭着眼滚回屋。

好容易进了门，拿手巾浸了凉水敷头。天野在榻上摊个大字，整天都不打算挪窝了。舒坦没多久，有人叩门。他嘟嘟囔囔起来扯开闩，一个绵长的哈欠收尾，发现站外头的是小原。

“我来看看你。”

不知是酒没醒透还是怎的，只觉得这人笑眯眯的样子叫自己浑身起栗。天野嘴张了几张，愣是没话。

“快收拾收拾，咱好出门。”

“啊？？”

“嗯…通达监正下的帖子。他那前几日才送到的八珍，说得如何如何：龙须菜，干贝，海参得有儿臂粗。让我去尝尝鲜。”

他一头说得兴致勃勃，天野胃里直冒酸水，顾不得礼数不周，手往外扇。“我，我昨晚吃的还没克化完，堵到嗓子眼了。改日再——”压根没细想通达监正啥时候和小原亲厚到这地步。

对方偏头，眼珠子往天野脸上转了转，十分诧异。“昨晚是按着我的口味来的，还怕你没足兴呢。”

天野只得干笑。

“还有一桩，他送的酒——”

狐狸身上汗毛一炸。“啥啥啥？我可不知。”

“不知什么？”

“不知…不知你，呃，”天野脑子转不过来，口干舌燥。“想问啥?”

“问你要不要。”小原很爽快。“我不喝，放窖里也是招灰。”

天野此时恨不得生出七八张嘴来洗脱干系，脸都僵了。“岂敢岂敢，我也不爱那个，你留着吧。”

小原挑眉。“真不？”

“不瞒你说，我…”现在只想打发走他回去躺倒，随口胡诌。“我许下愿心，戒那个，戒荤酒。”

“不得了，这愿心想必大极。”小原抿嘴。“回头我让宽人嘱咐他们一声，可别害你破了戒。”

天野眼里都快泛泪花了，也找不出词来扳这个谎，抓耳挠腮。

“既这样，不扰你了。我去通达监正那打个花唿哨就回。难得他作东。”

狐狸长吁一口气，扒了门呵呵。“正是这个道理。两肩抬张嘴，快吃穷他去。”

  


  


宽人正在厨房调停记账。扭头见自家主人飞快走来，掩不住的神采奕奕。倒诧异，暗自估摸一下。“午饭怕还有半个时辰呢。要点心垫垫么？”

小原摆手，只是乐，渐渐笑得整个人软伏在菜箱上，肩都在抖。宽人少见他这么喜形于色，摸不着头脑。

“没事。”小原想起什么，又扑嗤一声。“等两个时辰，你往西厢送碗面去。一点油不用，搁点老咸菜完事。再沏壶浓茶。”说着眼光一闪。“明天另给他蒸屉素包子。不拘什么馅儿，肉星都别放。”

宽人这下真给闹糊涂了。“他是病了？”

“可不。病得满嘴胡话呢。等我顺水推舟，素包子素角儿姜醋面片轮番来，整治半个月，看他还偷不偷嘴了。”小原微哂摇头，“罢，真馋起来，怕不把你我给吃了。”

“那,”宽人不放心，再问一道,“我是真这么置办呢？还是…”

“照我说的，你只管放手去做。”小原想想天野看到这种和尚菜色会是什么表情，还有苦说不出。禁不住又开怀。宽人总算明白他是顽皮，背转身嘀咕那家伙怎么惹着你了，我都替他犯怵。

得有多久没这么畅快一乐，小原自思。先前觉得和天野熟络了不少，还屡次受他搭救照顾，茯关回来就刻意疏远些，怕日后节外生枝。现在心里倒放下了。

天野看自己，看来往众生，怕是蝼蚁一般。就是收敛了尾巴，来这繁华地消磨时光。

  


  


新嫁作人妇的女子，到月末，赶在登高节前，都要热热闹闹归宁一趟。取的是过门后持家有道，日子富足的意思。小原觉得这亲事办得仓促，就更不能让纱娥在兄弟姊妹前露怯。让宽人用心装了整车的黄米面繁花糕，酒枣，迎霜肉之类的吃食，并新鲜纹样的湖绸，洋布，四瓶雀舌茶两座羊皮屏风灯。纱娥早装束齐整：出炉银比甲，玉色绡裙，头上累丝鸳鸯临水梳背儿，耳边一斛珠坠子。丫头也浑身簇新，替主母拿着衣裳包。两人站在一处，娆娆婷婷像株并蒂莲。小原送到门口，嘱咐她们住三日五日都行，有事让宽人回来传话，好生与娘家人叙旧团圆。纱娥握了他手，慢声细气地答应着。整个人确实比才来时舒展多了，粉面含春俨然少妇模样。

小原看着一行车马去远，回身让合了大门。转过正厅就见天野靠着院子里的假山石探头，脖子伸老长。凑近了才知他两只眼睛盯着池里的游鱼，转来转去看得入神。

“吃不得的，别捞。”自从无意间撞破了天野身份，就时不时隐晦地揶揄他几句。他还蒙在鼓里没觉察，甚是好玩。

“谁要捞了。”天野直起身撇嘴。“就这么丁点长，满嘴刺。”

这话要是别人说，只是个玩笑。他怕真是给蜇疼过。小原想那张毛茸茸的尖脸，难过的样子，忍不住掩口。

提起吃，天野兴致来了。“上回说你做东，结果我连螃蟹壳都没摸着。现在正是膏满的季节，这顿得赔我。”

小原故作诧异，“不是戒荤酒吗？”

狐狸哑了。小原呵呵一笑替他解围。“能挨过这大半月，已是你心虔。”

天野不好坦诚自己一天都没断过肉，只装没听见。“我知道皇城有家醉蟹很好。只是那地方你去不得。”说完眉毛跳几跳。

小原就明白是莺歌燕舞的风月地。要放从前，他确实不会起意，也压根摸不到门路。现在知道对面是个拖着尾巴诡计多端的，倒吃了定心丸。

“什么龙潭虎穴去不得。你也太欺我没见过世面。”

“这个世面你还真没见过。”天野笑得跌脚——欢喜楼顶尖的是东洋西洋秘戏，童男童女脱光了作天魔舞。这土佬儿连春宫都经受不起，不得吓破了胆？

小原略沉吟。“好，既然开口，这顿螃蟹不能短了你。”

狐狸求之不得，拍手道，“是你说的。到时候别赖我带去的地方邪僻。” 

  


  


欢喜楼紧临官河，最是人烟热闹处，舟船络绎。更有点着‘欢’字纱灯笼的画舫，轻歌软语不断，招揽生意——如有客人上船，便折回楼后面专门搭出来的码头，绒毯一路引进门。从陆上徒步走去，又是一番景致：仿的是南边的重檐歇山式红楼，四面没有院墙。正面立着足有一人多高的琉璃屏风，隐约可见内里金碧辉煌。廊下尽是时令名花：状元红，醉杨妃，不可细数。也正为了显这花事荼靡，穿梭来往抱琴持扇的女子都是一色白绫纱衫，发无簪耳无珰，鬓边单别着海棠叶。

天野一进门，相熟的鸨婆，姐儿都围上来，笑嘻嘻往里迎。小原已经脸红了；先还四下看堂内摆设，现在眼睛只浮在那些乌云高耸的头顶上，不带挪动的。天野回头看他这个来挨剜的样子，握了他手腕。“放心，有我呢。不会叫这些女将活吞了你。”一面冲相随的丽人们摇手，“我这朋友老实，放过他吧。下回再来与你们痛快玩耍。”顿时引得一阵娇声唤冤家亲爷的，衣带手绢有意无意往两人身上掠。天野让赶紧找个里间的阁儿，不要唱的，来十只顶好的酿螃蟹，玉泉酒，小菜六样。

这些人也伶俐，虽然进出布菜筛酒，言语都收敛许多，只一眼一眼含笑瞟小原。他只好专心盯着菜：正中间是天野要的螃蟹，个个都有盘盏大小，膏与肉剔净出来，酒香沁人。壳用姜蒜粒米粉裹着，炸得金黄。另有寸长的蒸角，菜卷，糟鸭。甜的是玫瑰糖糕，各样鲜果。

虽说是单独一间，还是能听见外头曲音，一句两句透过来：且留账前灯，时时看伊面。小原苦笑提箸，“也就你了。这么声声入耳，怎么吃饭。”

“是你怪，喝哑酒多无趣。”

正说着，门吱呀一声又开。进来的却不是小丫头，是弥雅，背后跟着个孩子，只及他肩高。

“哎哟，什么风把你吹来了？”弥雅先冲天野嬉笑，等头一转看到小原，是真吓一跳，以为自己给粉香炉香熏迷了眼。

“我带他出来见识见识。”天野冲小原努嘴。“你倒耳朵灵，就知道我们在哪间。”

弥雅打量小原笔直坐着的模样。“你没眼色，带他来这儿？不如去我那——”

天野忙截住。比起芳华胡同，欢喜楼好歹绷个酒楼的皮。弥雅手下那些小官，没羞没臊什么做不出？“你那儿酒罢了，适口的菜一碟没有。我让人家饿着？”

弥雅嚯一声，心想我不好戳破的；每次跑我那儿，鸡鸭鹅猪填埋了多少进肚？天野也在小原背后一个劲使眼色让他莫多话。弥雅换了笑脸，把默默抱琴的孩子从身后带出来，报了名字，又道，“我一手一脚教了几套曲在肚里。就是还有些怯生。今儿让你们先见着了，可不是缘分么？”

小官行礼。进来时没仔细瞧。也是，有牡丹在，谁看得见芍药呢？脸白白的，两道翠眉，额角贴着莲瓣钿子，衣帽整齐十分干净。他才要调弦，天野打岔。“螃蟹性凉，谁还听些呜呜咽咽的，更要汪在心里了。”

“你要燥辣，我让他唱杨柳腰，一见娇羞，不行再来套十八——”

天野在后头抹脖子。弥雅总算可怜狐狸慌成什么似的，咽住话头。

小原和颜悦色对那小优儿说，“弥君我是见识过的，唱念俱佳。爱徒想必也是好的。改天劳你们去我宅上一萧一筝，静心唱两套，方不负声清韵美四字。”

弥雅差点笑出来，这人年纪也不大，怎么迂到掉渣！他收眉敛目答应，临出门撇了天野一眼，狐狸也是张憋着不好放声的脸。

等他俩去了，天野捋袖，手拿螃蟹啊呜往嘴里送。小原也没客气，每样都尝尝，对狮子头赞不绝口，又爱那菱花模样的玫瑰糕，吃了好几块。天野笑他原来嗜甜，小孩子口味。小原坦言念书时专好糖渍的松仁，背功课时偷偷抓着吃，书都粘了好几处，翻不了页。天野挑拣着跟他讲尾巴才长齐时的故事：不好好学艺，总想着和年长的‘同门’下山玩乐。师姐闲极无聊，硬给他梳头，拿凤仙花染指甲，十个指头缠得肿了似的，忍不到晚饭就一把扯了。小原大笑，说可惜没见过这景致。

撤去残羹，又送上苏叶姜汤祛秋寒。天野痛喝两碗，加上之前灌下去的酒，就有些坐不牢，离席去方便。路上少不得又给衣香鬓影绊住脚，好容易上得楼来，只听划拳抹牌的热闹里，一丝铮铮崩崩的琴音，伴着个少年声气应节而歌。天野一间一间数着凑过去，还真是从他们那扇门里传来。他暗笑小原这正经装的；送上门来的他看不中，现在又从哪找来个粉头偷偷取乐。狐狸索性不急着进去，透过门缝往里瞅：

巧了，就是弥雅带来的孩子，在小原对面抱琴正坐，手下弹得抛珠溅玉。一曲终了，他起身。小原嘱他往前头拿银子，再领些酒水热汤润润喉咙。那小官称谢，打点出一套奉迎话。天野掏着耳朵伸懒腰，接着听他越说越委屈，音调绵软：家中只有老母，靠我每日出来弹唱，我又不似他们乖觉等等。一面说一面就斟酒，“您若是另眼看我——”

狐狸推门而入，笑嘻嘻从这小鬼头手里接过杯，一仰脖喝了。说声来得早不如来得巧，正口渴呢。又道我上来的时候，弥雅还问你躲哪玩去了，叫他好找。

对方识趣，脚不点地地去了。他一走，小原拘束得快耸到耳根的肩松懈下来。天野又好气又好笑，“他是座上宾，还是你？你不乐意，一句话不就打发了。”

“他是可怜人。”小原摇头。“不多唱几轮，回去怕也是要受委屈的。你是没见着，进来的时候手都在抖，话也不利索。”

天野一腔无名火蹿上来，笑得就有些夹枪带棒。“你倒是个怜香惜玉的，是我白搅了好事。”

小原糊涂了，拉开身边的椅子。“去这么一阵，再不归席，螃蟹都凉了。”

“饱了。”天野抱臂，也不落座，一副急着走的样子。小原不明白哪儿逆着了他，他自己更不明白。满肚子嘀咕弥雅财迷心窍，见谁都揽生意，连个书呆子都不放过。两个人各自垂头，闷闷地出了欢喜楼。狐狸小声地对着他背影撇嘴，“耳软！啥都信。他要诓你酒沉了要回家去，你也去？”

路过一家铺子，舂栗糕的香味引得小原脚步一顿，就手扯住天野衣袖。“过些天就是正该登高消寒的日子了。宽人他们不定能赶回来，我也懒得动心思。就在这儿订个食盒，菜蔬都齐备。咱两个人应节气，辞个秋吧。”

天野本就是气来得快去得也快的性子，拍手称好。两人进去半天，选了个三层的攒盒：头一层是时鲜果子，第二层各样蒸酥点心，第三层咸食汤饭。并一坛金华酒，让伙计后日某时送到棋峰山的六角亭。天野兴致高起来，立刻就要拉着小原去生药铺捡茱萸，沉香，蚌粉等物。小原忙止住，“怎么想一桩是一桩的。你是会炮制，还是会裁香囊？何况——”

何况佩香的本意是秋意浓重后，辟邪。这么老大个邪，倒得多少香才能熏跑？天野在旁边打个寒战，“你想些什么呢？我都不敢问。”

不知不觉到了家，扫院子的老仆启门让他们进去，昏花着眼慢吞吞地说宽人回来，又赶着走了。

“可是来取什么东西？”

“好像是，让给您带个话…”他杵着扫帚想了半日，天野在旁边等得牙痒。“宫里哪位娘娘让夫人进去领宴，要多耽误几日才能来家。”


End file.
